The New Stream
by AlphaFive
Summary: What happens when Dr. Nero tells Raven that she is the teacher of the new stream? Can H.I.V.E. handle these new students? Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's AlphaFive here! I've been thinking about this story for a little while, so I thought I'd write this. This is my first fanfic ever so please review!**

* * *

Raven struck her katana into the practice dummy. She'd been doing this for three hours straight, practicing her more lethal attacks. She was about to strike again when her blackbox went off.

She glanced at the ID and accepted the call. "What do you need, Max?"

"I have a new assignment for you, Natalya. Come to my office immediately. It's rather urgent," Dr. Nero said. Nero disconnected the call.

Raven slipped the blackbox into the holder on her hip before striding out of the grappler cavern.

The dismissal for classes sounded and students flooded the hallways. The students gave Raven a large space and the conversations became hushed. She smiled, knowing the fact that the student body was positively scared of her.

She came to Nero's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Natalya," Dr. Nero said.

Raven pushed open the door and sat down in one of the chairs facing Dr. Nero's desk.

"I'll get right to it. I need you to collect a new student," Dr. Nero said, passing a thin file to Raven.

She opened it to find out that there was only one sheet of paper and a photo tucked into it. It was a blurry photo at that. The photo paper clipped to the sheet showed a girl with black hair and green eyes. She looked scared and appeared to be running from something. The new student sheet that was usually completely filled out, was blank expect for the girl's first name, Solstice, and an address in the states.

"That's it?" Raven asked. "There's usually a bit more to go off of. Couldn't have her guardians provided us with a bit more information?"

"I'm fairly certain this child doesn't have any parents or guardians. I'm confident you can handle this Natalya," Dr. Nero said.

"Of course," Raven said, standing up to leave. "I'll have the teams prepare a Shroud. By the way, what stream is this student to be placed in? It's the middle of the year."

"That's the catch," Dr. Nero said, moving his office chair back a couple inches. He was pretty sure that a glowing, purple katana was about to be shoved in his face. "The G.L.O.V.E. counsel and I have decided that a new stream is in order."

"What is this new stream?" Raven asked, her voiced laced with suspicion, one hand already moving to her katanas.

Dr. Nero moved further back, bumping into the bookshelf behind his desk. "It's a one person stream, so it's fine to put her in although it's the middle of the year."

"What stream?" Raven asked again. Even though she already knew the answer. She and Nero had this discussion a few years ago and to go and make it official without consulting her was completely unhanded.

"You'll be the new teacher of the Assassin stream," Dr. Nero said, bracing for the inevitable attack.

"I can't teach!" Raven exploded. "Max, it's my job to be your bodyguard and I can't do that towing an assassin in training around. The missions you send me on take months, I won't be able to be an effective teacher for this girl and you know it."

"Well, that's called hands-on-experience."

A glowing katana appeared under Dr. Nero's chin. "I am not teaching this girl."

Dr. Nero sat up straighter and looked Raven in the eyes. "Yes, you are. Don't force me to make you go."

Raven slid the katana back into her scabbards. "Fine, have it your way."

She stormed out, marching towards the hanger bay, muttering under her breath the whole way.

"I've got to get on a freaking Shroud to pick up my freaking new student. Then I have to freaking train her because Dr. freaking Nero said so. Freaking. . ."

Dr. Nero let out a long sigh. Raven was going to get her revenge for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. You guys rock! The reason why I did not update this sooner is because I couldn't figure out how. But I got it down now.**

* * *

The head of the Astronomy Project was having a bad day. Paperwork was piling up on his desk and the other scientists were throwing test results at him like it was going out of style. But worst of all, their main test subject was spiraling out of control.

The Astronomy Project was a government run genetic experiment to create the perfect soldier. The world's top geneticists, neurologists, you name it, were all employed to construct a superhuman weapon of mass destruction. The compilation of DNA the fighter was to have could allow them the power of flight, and give them unnatural speed, among a few other mutations. And right now, all they had to show for their efforts was a fourteen year old girl with an attitude problem, Solstice.

Not that it was her fault. Being locked up in a lab 24/7 with doctors constantly running their stupid tests would give anyone behavioral issues.

"Now, Solstice, we just have to run one more test and then we'll be done, okay," one of the lead scientists told her.

"Do I have a choice?" Solstice asked sarcastically. "Because being tied to a gurney so you could run your sadistic test is not something I agreed to."

"Shut your mouth," an orderly in the corner snapped.

Solstice lifted her head as far as she could off the gurney. She met the orderly's eyes. "Yeah, come over here and say that to my face you tub of lard."

The orderly looked down. Everyone working in the Astronomy Project hated meeting the child's eyes. For some, it was out of guilt. For others, it was because they were afraid of what Solstice would do to them. The last (failed) escape attempt by Solstice had caused the death of three scientists and that was before she could get her hands on a gun. Most would shudder at the thought of handing her a weapon; she would surely kill them all out of spite.

"Okay, I'm done here," the scientist said to the orderly. "Please take Solstice to her quarters."

"Oh, my luxurious concrete cell. I give it two fabulous thumbs up," Solstice quipped.

The scientist scowled before leaving the examination room. The orderly quickly undid Solstice's restraints and then snapped on a pair of handcuffs.

"Come on, get moving," the orderly directed, prodding Solstice with a gun.

"And what if I don't want to go?" she asked mockingly.

The orderly raised a hand to hit Solstice, but she ducked and kicked the man's legs out from under him. She laughed and ran down the hall. The walls and people became little more than blurs as she kicked into top gear. At the end of the hall was a large viewing window, overlooking New York City.

Solstice ran straight through the window. The sound of glass shattering caught the attention of everyone in the building and set numerous alarms off. Solstice dropped a hundred feet before allowing her flight instincts to kick in. She glided through the air for about ten minutes before landing behind a warehouse.

It just so happened that Raven's Shroud landed behind the warehouse a second after Solstice did.

* * *

**Yes, Solstice can fly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter's so short. I have exams and such to study for. Thanks to all who read this and reviewed. You get free Internet Cupcakes. :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own H.I.V.E. because if I did, I'd be in it.**

* * *

Raven stepped out of the Shroud, informing the pilot that she should be back in about thirty minutes. She figured she'd make her way to the address and pick up her new student, not to see her fifty meters away, trying to get out of handcuffs.

Solstice wore a long black sleeve T-shirt and dark blue scrub pants. She had a pair of headphones hanging around her neck with alternative rock music blaring.

Solstice took a deep breath and tried to relax. She didn't need to break the handcuffs, only stretch the metal. She strained against the cuffs until there was enough space to slide her hands out. She chucked the warped metal away and rubbed her wrists. That's when she noticed Raven.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Solstice snapped.

Raven's eyes had grown wide; she was so surprised that this little girl had enough strength to bend her way out of handcuffs.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," Solstice called out, turning on her heel.

Raven regained her composure quickly and pulled the Sleeper from her belt. She took careful aim before firing. The Sleeper pulse flew through the air and hit Solstice in the back.

Solstice whipped around and stood akimbo. "What was that for?"

Raven blinked, the Sleeper pulse had done nothing except tick Solstice off.

"I said, what was that for? I haven't got all day, lady," Solstice said mockingly. "And who are you working for?"

"I can't-"

"Never mind, I don't care," Solstice said, running away from Raven.

Raven ran towards Solstice, pulling a syringe from her tactical vest. Raven was a few steps away from sticking Solstice with the needle when Solstice swung her leg around and kicked Raven in the head.

Raven fell to the ground as her vision faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my little sister, Nikoru, for helping me edit this chapter. She wants me to say that she typed three words in this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Solstice's POV

I didn't mean to kick the lady in the head. I just have this phobia about needles, that's understandable, of course. I've been stuck with more needles than I care to count. Each syringe was filled with some new unspeakable horror for me to face. At least at the Astronomy labs, I knew when they would stop. This lady just came running at me with a needle and she expected me to do nothing. Please, I'm insulted.

The people at the Astronomy labs had brought in a few people for me to practice my hand-to-hand combat skills with and I'd killed every single one. I don't know my own strength, I suppose. And every mission I was sent on was completely successful. I was trained by the best of the best and wasn't afraid to prove it.

I dragged her into one of the abandoned warehouses and tied her to a chair with wire. To me, she was an armed and dangerous opponent. The katanas strapped to her back were interesting. They had geometric force fields which allowed them to cut through anything I could find in the warehouse. I swung the katanas through the air a few times, testing the weight. If this didn't pan out, these would be cool new weapons.

A car drove by and I ducked behind some crates. No way was I going to let myself be captured by the Astronomy guards. Not when things were just getting exciting. The car passed without a problem and I stood up to look outside. All I could see was a man looking confused and talking into some black box.

"Sir, all I'm saying is, she should have been back by now," he said, wiping a sweaty palm on his pant leg.

After a bit of frenzied chatter on the other end, the man replied with a sigh, "Yes, sir."

He walked up a ramp and seemed to disappear. I felt my eyebrows jump. How did he do that? I was about to go out and investigate when a similar black box on the lady started ringing. I snatched it up and pressed accept on the call.

"Maybe this will have some answers," I muttered, pressing accept on the call.

* * *

Nero was beginning to worry about Raven. He just had received a call from the Shroud pilot who informed Nero that Raven was supposed to be back about an hour ago. It usually took Raven a mere thirty minutes to pick up a student.

He began pacing in his office, something that he only indulged on when he was scarred for Raven's safety.

"Pull yourself together, Max," Nero mumbled to himself. "Natalya is the world's most feared assassin; she can handle one little girl."

Finally, Dr. Nero sat down at his desk and picked up his Blackbox.

"H.I.V. , can you tell me the location of Natalya's Blackbox?" Nero asked.

"Operative Raven's Blackbox has been stationary for two hours, six minutes and counting," H.I.V. replied efficiently. "Her Blackbox is seven miles from the new student pickup point."

Nero felt the blood drain from his face as the image of Raven bleeding out at the hands of an enemy flickered through his head.

"Call Natalya," Nero said urgently. He chewed on his fingernails as he waited for his Blackbox to connect with Raven's. The call was accepted and Nero breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello, Natalya?" Nero said.

Solstice's face popped up on screen. "Who are you?" she said loud enough to make Nero jump.

"Miss Solstice," Nero said, "Give the Blackbox back to Raven."

"Answer my question!" Solstice demanded.

"I am Dr. Nero, the headmaster of H.I.V.E. and you will not talk to me with such disrespect, young lady. Now hand the Blackbox to Raven."

"So you're a schoolteacher, huh, weird. There was a schoolteach' at the Astronomy labs for a while, but she disappeared."

"Give the Blackbox to Raven," Nero barked, his patience wearing thin.

"No," Solstice said. She ended the call and threw the Blackbox at the ground. It shattered into a million sparking pieces. "I'm not even sure who that is anyway."

That's when Raven began to stir. She looked at her surroundings before fixing Solstice with a glare cold enough to freeze blood.

"About time you woke up," Solstice said, pulling a chair over to face Raven. "Look, Miss Raven, is it? I want some answers. You and this Nero guy wouldn't be looking for me unless you needed me for something. So you'd better start talking."


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you all enjoy your winter break. :)**

**I do not own the Apple products mentioned in this Fanfic. **

* * *

"I don't have to tell you anything," Raven said, her voice full of spite.

"Okay, your choice," Solstice said, putting her headphones on. She took out her iPod and started scrolling through her music list.

While Solstice was distracted, Raven took the opportunity to flick a knob on her wristwatch. On the other side if the world, a red light in H.I.V.E.'s security control center started blinking.

* * *

A technician looked up at his screen and immediately picked up his Blackbox.

"Dr. Nero, sir, Raven has just activated her emergency homing beacon," the technician said.

"I want a retrieval team on site within the next hour. The Shroud she came in is still there. Tell the pilot that a G.L.O.V.E. team is waiting for pick up at these coordinates," Nero said. He gave the technician the coordinates and the technician wired them to the pilot.

Nero had taken the liberty of calling the New York G.L.O.V.E. base and requesting a team the moment Solstice had hung up. He had the feeling that something had gone wrong and he wasn't taking any chances. Especially with this child. What Raven had seen in the file was barely a scratch on the surface of Solstice's past.

Thankfully, Solstice was good at keeping secrets.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Solstice was still on her iPod, playing Fruit Ninja. Every few seconds she would mutter something about "stupid bombs" and then continue playing. Raven was bored waiting for the retrieval team to come. She'd tried to get out of her restraints, to no avail. Then, a large banging came from the front doors of the warehouse. Solstice jumped up and ran behind some crates, taking Raven's katanas with her.

Raven sighed, happy that the teams were finally here. The door was kicked open and a girl with green/blue hair and golden eyes ran in.

"Solstice!" the girl called out. "I know you're here!"

_Great,_ Raven thought sarcastically. _One of Solstice's friends._

"Why are you here, Equinox?" Solstice asked, walking over to her.

Raven stifled a laugh. "Solstice and Equinox. What are the odds?"

"I saw you run down the hall and jump out the window. You think I wasn't going to follow you?" Equinox asked with a slight smile.

Solstice crossed her arms. "How'd you get out? Security probably quadrupled the moment that window shattered."

"Oh, I started a little fire," Equinox said innocently.

Solstice mouth dropped. "You set the building on fire? That's awesome!" She gave Equinox a high five.

Equinox pointed at Raven. "Who's this?"

"I don't know, really," Solstice said, shrugging.

"Then, let's get out of here. The Astronomy guards will be right on our trail, once they're done dealing with the fire," Equinox said, pulling on Solstice's arm.

"Okay, _hasta luego, Señora Raven_," Solstice said, running alongside Equinox.

The two girls ran out of the warehouse and down the side alley. They were about to make it onto the sidewalk, when a nondescript van came to a screeching halt in front of the pair.

The leader of the G.L.O.V.E. retrieval team stepped out of the van. "Now where do you two think you're going?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in one day! I have been inspired.**

***Warning! If you can't handle gore, you might not want to read this.* You have been warned.**

* * *

"Looks like we've got a couple of trouble makers here," the G.L.O.V.E. team leader said. He swiftly pulled a taser from a hostler on his belt and leveled it at Equinox. Before he could fire a shock, Solstice stepped in front of Equinox and grabbed the man's arm. She swung him over her shoulder in a wide arc and he landed ten feet behind her with a bone shattering crunch.

"Let's move!" Solstice ordered. She and Equinox ran past the van as two more G.L.O.V.E. operatives stepped out.

"Stop!" one commanded. "Or we'll have to use lethal force."

The pair stopped and turned around.

"Bring it on," Equinox challenged.

The two G.L.O.V.E. operatives looked at each other. "We don't want to shoot children. Just come here with your hands on your head."

"Didn't you hear her?" Solstice said mockingly. "We're not going with you. Come at me."

The second G.L.O.V.E. agent fired a shot at Solstice. She side stepped it with ease.

"Oh, come on people! Bullets. Is that really all you've got?" Solstice said, rolling her eyes. "I thought this was going to be a little more fun."

The one who fired the shot dropped his gun. "What are these kids?" he asked his partner.

"I don't think I want to stay and find out," he replied.

"That's right. You really don't what to find out," Equinox said with a threatening smile.

Solstice and Equinox flew at the two agents. Solstice took the one on the left and Equinox took the one on the right.

Solstice got the man in a chokehold and flew straight up into the air. Once she reached about 100 meters, she held him out by one hand.

"I bet you'll make a magnificent red splatter," Solstice sneered.

"Please, please don't drop me," the man begged, his eyes full of terror.

"Hmm, let me think," she said, letting go of the man. "Nope."

The man screamed the whole way down, only to have his screams cut off by hitting the pavement head first. His brains and blood painted the road in a wet sticky red. Solstice let out a long, blood curdling laugh.

Equinox slammed her feet into the second one's chest. He fell onto his back with his arms spread out.

"Got any last words?" Equinox said, giving the man a smile.

"I'm not done with yet," the man said, trying to stand up.

"Goodbye," Equinox said. She snapped her fingers and the man burst into flames. He rolled on the ground screaming as the flames devoured his flesh. That's when the other man hit the ground, splattering Equinox with a fine spray of blood. It was all quite for a minute, save for Solstice's sadistic laughing.

"Where to next, Sol," Equinox asked, wiping blood off of her face.

"Anywhere," she replied, landing next to Equinox.

* * *

At H.I.V.E.'s security control center, everyone's eyes were wide. All the technicians, Nero, and the Professor had watched Solstice and Equinox kill the G.L.O.V.E. retrieval team over a live satellite feed.

"I, I, excuse me," one tech said, running into the hallway. Sounds of someone losing their lunch echoed through the room.

"Get that off the screen," Nero directed. The image of a red explosion and burning flesh disappeared from the screen.

"Those are the children for the Assassin stream?" the Professor asked nervously.

Nero sighed. "Yes."

"They didn't do that to Raven, right?" the Professor questioned, running a hand through his hair.

Nero felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "I hope not."


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter for today. :)**

**Thanks to all of my amazing readers!**

* * *

The last of the Astronomy scientists ran out of the burning building. The firefighters got to work putting out the fire. The head scientist called everyone over for a meeting.

"Look," he coughed out. "The two Astronomy kids have escaped. According to the data, what's going to happen, people?"

One stepped forward. "Without their medications, they will start deteriorating, quickly. Within the two months they will either die or . . ."

"Or?" the head scientist snapped. "We don't exactly have a lot of time."

"Or they'll go through a sort of metamorphosis. They'll become too strong for anyone to control and they'll be worthless to us."

The head scientist clapped his hands. "Well, then, we have two months to find the two. Everyone go home and rest up. Tomorrow, we'll meet at the base in Florida. I'll alert our investors of this situation and tell them that we'll deal with this issue quickly."

"Yes, sir," the group chimed in before dispersing into the crowds.

The head scientist pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least they're out of my hands, for now."

He called for his driver to pick him up from his cellphone. Five minutes later, his town car pulled up and his driver opened the door for him.

"Mr. Dale Eldridge," the driver said with a nod. Eldridge stepped into the car and the driver closed the door. As the driver began to drive away, Eldridge took out his cell and dialed a number.

"Hello, sir," Eldridge said into the phone.

"I already have seen the reports on the news. The building was set on fire. I assume Solstice and Equinox escaped," a gruff voice said on the other end.

"Yes, sir," Eldridge said. "Do not worry. We will find them and the security protocols will be redone."

"Good, because if you don't find them before they become completely useless, I will have the entire Astronomy department dealt with in a very permanent way," the voice replied.

"It will not come to that," Eldridge said nervously.

"See that it doesn't," the voice scoffed.

"Of course," Eldridge said.

"Goodbye, Dale. Do not disappoint me," the voice chided before ending the call.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now, Solstice?" Equinox asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I want to talk to that lady we left in the warehouse; I think her name's Raven. I want some answers and I don't care what I have to do to get them," Solstice said, starting to walk back to the warehouse.

The two walked back to the warehouse in silence. Once they got there, they crawled through a broken window; not risking the door in case someone was watching.

"Hey, uh, Miss Raven," Equinox called out. "Do you send those guys after us?"

Raven looked up. "What guys?"

"The guys with the word mitten on their body armor," Solstice said. "Duh."

"It said glove, not mitten, stupid," Equinox said to Solstice.

"G.L.O.V.E. agents came after you?" Raven asked.

"Sure, whatever," Solstice said, looking out the windows. The sun was beginning to set.

"Are they coming here?" Raven asked slowly.

"Unless they suddenly come back to life, that'd be a no," Solstice said from the window.

Raven felt a bit of panic creep upon her. "They're dead?"

"Yeah, we killed them," Equinox said, opening a crate. "Ew, old people shoes."

"Enough with the casual chit chat," Solstice snapped. "Are you going to tell us anything or what?"

* * *

"Sir, the G.L.O.V.E. team already left," the pilot told Nero over his Blackbox. The pilot had flown over to the G.L.O.V.E. base, only to be told that the team had been dispatched.

"Yes, I'm aware of the situation," Nero said. He was still slightly pale from the footage he had just seen. "Bring the Shroud back to H.I.V.E."

"But, sir, Raven has not-"

"I know!" Nero replied angrily.

"Yes, sir," the pilot said, ending the call.

Nero turned to the one of the technicians. "I want a H.I.V.E. retrieval team in the air in one hour. Tell them that I'm going with them."

Within the next hour, the flight teams had prepped a Shroud and the best H.I.V.E. guards were ready to go. Nero walked on to the Shroud, with Colonel Francisco at his heels.

"Sir, I really don't think you should come with us," the Colonel said. "Pike showed me the video of those two girls. They're way too dangerous."

"I am going and that's final," Nero said.

"Why? What good does it do?" the Colonel asked.

"I have to know what happened to Natalya!" Nero snapped.

"Oh," the Colonel said. "I have to be, not here." He walked to a different part of the Shroud and started helping with the final flight checks.

Nero strapped himself into a seat and ten minutes later the Colonel sat next to him. The Shroud took off for the coordinates of Raven's emergency homing beacon.

"I informed the teams of the situation. They're aware of what these kids can do, so there won't be any surprises there. We'll reach the coordinates of the beacon in about ten hours," the Colonel said.

Nero sighed. "Great."

"Try to get some sleep," the Colonel suggested, getting up.

As he walked away, Nero muttered, "Fat chance of that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I drew a new cover for my story. : )**

* * *

The Otto, Wing, Shelby, and Laura were crowded around Otto's Blackbox. Otto was transmitting the video from H.I.V.E.'s security control center to the Blackbox for his friends to see. After the video finished, the four looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Wing, are you absolutely sure that you overheard Raven and Nero talking about a new Assassin stream?" Shelby asked.

"I was right outside his office when he said it," Wing replied, looking slightly hurt. "I would not lie about such things."

Laura shook her head. "Those two coming here would be a complete disaster. Imagine what that black-haired one would do in sparring. Imagine if one of them got angry. They could burn down the whole school!"

Otto didn't speak until Laura's hysteria died down. "I think this could work in our favor, actually."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Laura yelled.

"Think about it. Becoming friends with these two is instant blackmail," Otto said, a smile spreading across his face.

"I do not understand what you are saying," Wing said.

Otto stood up. "Now, Nero, you shouldn't give us detention, unless you want your office to burn down. While you're in it."

"Block and Tackle wouldn't stand a chance," Shelby said, catching on. "She'd throw them down the hall with a flick of her wrist."

"These are not reasons to become friends with people," Wing said, crossing his arms.

"I agree with the ninja," Laura said. "I'm not saying that I don't want to become friends with them. I just think we need to see how they act. What if they're psychotic all the time?"

"It won't matter-"

"I just noticed something," Wing said, interrupting Otto. "If Raven was sent to retrieve these two, where was she? She was not in the video."

* * *

Solstice had given up on getting any answers out of Raven. She wouldn't have had if Equinox hadn't reasoned with her.

"People will come looking for her," Equinox had said. "And I guarantee that they'll be easier to break than her."

Now, Solstice and Equinox were sleeping. Solstice had flown up into the ceiling and found a wide support beam to sleep on. Equinox had dumped the box of "old people shoes" out and fell asleep in there. Raven was wide awake. She couldn't sleep knowing that these two were breathing the same air as her.

Raven sighed. "What's taking so long, Max?"

* * *

"Nero," Francisco said, shaking him awake. "We're here."

Nero stood up and walked to the exit ramp of the Shroud. The Colonel's best men had encircled the warehouse.

"On my mark," Francisco whispered into his coms unit. "Now."

The teams flooded the warehouse. Someone flicked the lights on and Nero walked in behind the teams.

"Raven!" Francisco called out.

"Over here," Raven replied, sounding exasperated. Two H.I.V.E. guards stepped over to untie her. Nero was relieved to see Raven in one piece.

"What happened, Natalya?" Nero asked, walking over to her.

"Solstice kicked me in the head," she said, standing up and stretching her muscles.

"Are they still here?" Nero asked nervously.

"Hey, who turned the lights on?" Equinox asked, her head popping out of the crate. Immediately, the H.I.V.E. guards turned their guns on Equinox.

"What did I do?" Equinox said, alarmed. She ducked her head back inside the crate.

"Where is Ms. Solstice?" Nero asked.

Equinox raised her head just enough for her eyes to peek out. "Behind you."

Raven and Nero turned around to see Solstice standing not a foot away. Some of the H.I.V.E. guards shifted their guns in Solstice's direction, but they didn't have a clear shot because Raven and Nero were standing in the way.

"What do you want?" Solstice said, holding Raven's glowing katanas.

"I just want to talk," Nero said, putting his hands out on front of him. "Why don't you hand me those katanas."

"No," Solstice said, looking around Nero to see Equinox in the crate. "That's a stupid sleeping place."

"Then why didn't you say something earlier?" Equinox said, aggravated.

"Girls, you may discuss what a stupid sleeping place is and what's not later," Nero said. "There are more pressing matters at hand."

"Since when do we look for permission from you?" Solstice quipped. "If you got something to say, say it already."

"Look, kid," Raven said. "All we're-"

Solstice dropped low and moved in a blur as she kicked Raven's legs out from under her. "Was I talking to you?"

That was the trigger. Equinox sprung out of the crate and snapped her fingers. One of the guard's arms caught on fire and he dropped his gun. Equinox grabbed the gun and pointed it at Nero's head. A little red dot marked the spot where a bullet would tear through his brain if Equinox pulled the trigger.

Raven tried to stand up and Equinox shouted, "Move and I'll kill him!"


	9. Chapter 9

**It would seem that in the last chapter, I wrote "The Otto". Now my sister walks around the house saying, "The Otto walked to class." and "The Otto picked up his Blackbox." *sigh***

**Anyway, I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas!**

* * *

No one moved a muscle, not that anyone would have dared, anyway.

"You don't want to kill anyone," the Colonel said slowly. "Hand me the gun."

"Shut up," Equinox snapped.

"You said you were the headmaster of H.I.V.E. What is that?" Solstice asked Nero.

"H.I.V.E. is the Higher Institute of Villainous Education," Nero said. "It's a school with the purpose of training children to become criminal masterminds."

"What did you want with us, then?" Solstice asked.

"H.I.V.E., at the moment, only has four streams, but the G.L.O.V.E. counsel and I have decided that a new stream is in order," Nero replied. "An Assassin stream."

Raven rolled her eyes, remembering that this was the same exact thing Nero had told her only a day ago.

"You were going to be placed in this stream by yourself, but I do not think that you will be leaving here without your . . . associate," Nero continued.

At that moment, a H.I.V.E. guard made a move for the gun Equinox was holding. His movement made Equinox jump, and she pulled the trigger in surprise. Solstice moved with lightning speed, dropping the katanas and stepping around Nero. She reached out and caught the bullet before any damage could be done.

"Equinox, please keep your finger _off_ the trigger before you shoot someone. Me in particular," Solstice chided.

Everyone had expected that bullet to hit its mark. Most were staring at Solstice with a look of astonishment.

Equinox moved her fingers from the trigger to the trigger guard. "Sorry."

"Why?" Raven questioned.

"Why what?" Solstice asked, putting the bullet she caught in her pocket.

Raven stood up slowly, making sure that one of the girls wasn't going to do something.

"Why save him?" Raven said.

Solstice folded her arms. "I'm not done asking questions."

"Ask away," Nero said, noticing that Equinox still had the gun pointed at his head.

"I don't see what good going to school does for me," Solstice said. "I already know how to fight. I don't need to learn out of some textbook."

"H.I.V.E. can offer you complete protection from the Astronomy labs," Nero said, a note of satisfaction in his voice as Solstice's eyebrows shot up.

"How?" Solstice said skeptically. "No matter where I go, the Astronomy guards follow."

"It's hard to follow a person to a place that doesn't technically exist," Nero said with a slight smile.

Solstice chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment, thinking. "I don't know . . ."

"C'mon, Solstice, where else are we going to go?" Equinox said.

"Do we have a deal?" Nero asked.

Solstice exhaled noisily. "As long as you're not with the Astronomy labs, I'm in."

"I'm in, too," Equinox said, pointing the gun down towards the floor. The Colonel took the gun from Equinox and slung it over his shoulder.

"You're a dangerous one, aren't you?" the Colonel said to Equinox.

Equinox just nodded.

Raven picked up her katanas and strode back to the Shroud, muttering the whole way about her new students. Solstice walked over to Equinox and whispered something to her. Equinox nodded and followed the Colonel out of the warehouse, along with the rest of the H.I.V.E. guards. Soon, it was just Solstice and Nero standing in the warehouse.

"You have something you want to add?" Nero asked.

"Yeah," Solstice said. "If I ever get the suspicion that you might send Equinox and I back to the Astronomy labs, you're going to wish I let Equinox shoot you." With that, she walked out of the warehouse.

Nero pinched the bridge of his nose. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	10. Chapter 10

Nero trailed out of the warehouse, thinking about Solstice's threat. He had no doubt that she would act on it if given a reason to. Walking up to the Shroud, he noticed that while everyone else had already boarded, Solstice and Equinox were standing nervously at the end of the ramp.

"Is something wrong?" Nero asked the two.

"This is the same thing they use to take us away," Equinox said quietly.

Solstice, ever the angry teenager, clenched her hands into tight fists. "I thought you said you have no affiliation with the Astronomy labs."

A flash of confusion came across Nero's face. "I do not, Solstice. I didn't lie."

"Then what is this?" Solstice snapped, pointing at the Shroud.

"A Shroud," Nero replied. "It's a stealth drop ship used by H.I.V.E."

Solstice glared at Nero, as if trying to determine the truth of his statements. "The Astronomy guards use this to transport us to the different labs. How would they have one?"

"I think the two of you are mistaken," Nero said. "Only G.L.O.V.E. members would have access to a Shroud."

Equinox twirled a strand of blue-green hair around her fingers. "Would Wade Jackson be able to get one?"

Wade Jackson, the head of North American operations and, unbeknownst to Nero, the main supporter of the Astronomy Project. Everyone working for the Astronomy Project was told it was a government funded project, when in reality; the truth was far from that.

Nero was about to reply when Raven appeared at the top of the ramp. "We have to leave now, Max."

"I'll explain on the way to H.I.V.E.," Nero said, walking up the ramp. Solstice and Equinox gave each other unsure looks before slowly following him.

Inside the Shroud, most of the Colonel's men were sitting down, talking idly, until Solstice and Equinox walked in behind Nero. Nero left to the flight deck to have a conversation with Raven. The silence was only interrupted by the quiet hum of the engines as the Shroud took off.

Solstice pulled her headphones on and turned up a rock song. Little bits of lyrics leaked out of her headphones.

_I'm the deepest lie . . . darkest night that's . . . leaving you._

She sat down on the floor and leaned her head up against the walls of the Shroud. Equinox sat down next to her. They were looking at something on the screen and tapping at it every few seconds.

"These kids seem so harmless right now," the Colonel said to no one in particular.

A few mumbled replies came from the H.I.V.E. guards, and the ones nearest to the deathly duo scooted a little farther away.

Solstice slipped off her headphones. "Got something to say?" she said to the Colonel.

The Colonel sat up a bit straighter, not allowing himself to be scared by two little kids. "You're a dangerous pair. And I think bringing you to H.I.V.E. is a mistake. All you're going to do is cause trouble."

Solstice snickered. "A school full of miniature super villains in training and you're worried about two more. I think more is expected from you."

"You're not the average student at H.I.V.E.," the Colonel countered.

Equinox grabbed the iPod from Solstice and started furiously tapping at the screen. With a final keystroke, she chucked it at the Colonel.

He caught it effortlessly and turned it over a couple times. "Why did you throw it?"

"Three, two, one," Solstice said, holding up a hand with the corresponding number of fingers. The Colonel realized what was going to happen and threw the iPod to the other side of the Shroud. The iPod exploded. Little bits of glass and metal flew outward, striking the nearest guards.

The Colonel blinked a few times in surprise, his face slowly turning into a mask of anger. Just then, Nero came back.

"What happened?" Nero said calmly.

"I made Solstice's iPod explode," Equinox said, shoving her hands into her jacket.

Solstice reached into her scrub pants pocket and pulled out another iPod. "That's the third one this week," she mumbled, turning her music back on.

_I'm not the same . . . hard to explain . . . I can barely believe it._

"Miss Equinox, you cannot cause such things to happen for no reason," Nero said, a hard edge in his voice.

"Or what?" Equinox said, staring back at Nero. "It's not like anything's going to happen."

"I say, we throw them over the Pacific Ocean," the Colonel said. "If they go the wrong way, it could be catastrophic for H.I.V.E."

"Power of flight over here," Solstice said sarcastically.

An explosion rocked the Shroud and Raven came down from the flight deck. "We're under attack!"

* * *

**Hola, my readers! In case any of you are wondering, the songs used are Deepest Cut by Get Scared and E for Extinction by Thousand Foot Krutch.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel like there is a mistake in this chapter I can't find . . .**

* * *

"It's Solstice's fault," Equinox said, standing up.

"And how is this Shroud thing getting attacked my fault?" Solstice said, not bothering to get up, but hovering from her sitting position until she was eye level with Equinox.

Equinox rolled her eyes, like it was completely obvious. "There are tracking devices in your iPods."

Another explosion almost knocked the Shroud out of the sky. The pilot maneuvered wildly to avoid another missile.

"Where have you been getting these iPods?" Equinox asked.

"The Astronomy guards."

"Wow, the Astronomy guards have been giving you iPods. It never occurred to you that there was a reason!" Equinox said, a slight amount of steam coming off her. "Did you think that I would blow up your iPods for no apparent reason?"

"Well . . . I . . . shut up," Solstice replied, snapping the iPod in her hands into little pieces.

"We have more important things to worry about!" Raven shouted.

Suddenly, the Shroud shot forward. The pilot was red lining the engines to get away from their attackers.

"They're not following us!" the pilot yelled from the flight deck. "We're in the clear."

Raven looked at Solstice and Equinox like they were the two stupidest people she'd ever met. "I'm going to help the pilot," she muttered, climbing back up the flight deck.

Nero took a deep breath. "Do you have any more electronic devices on you, Miss Solstice?"

Solstice turned to face Nero. "No, that was my last one."

"Hopefully, they don't have any more tracking devices on them," the Colonel said. "Because if they do, we're leading whoever is after these two straight to H.I.V.E."

"Don't talk about us like we're not here," Solstice snapped, gliding over to the Colonel. "We can hear you."

"Really? Because I am under the impression that you never shut up," the Colonel said. "I can't imagine how you would hear anything else but your own annoying voice."

* * *

The fab four were sitting in the accommodation block, looking at Otto's Blackbox again. Wing had been sneaking around and found out that the Shroud with the new students was arriving soon. Otto had the live feed streaming to his Blackbox and all eyes were glued to it.

The Colonel walked out first. He had deep scratches on his face, like a psychopathic cat had tried to assassinate him. A medical team, which had been waiting in the hanger bay, took him to the hospital wing. Following him was the H.I.V.E. guards, who looked positively disturbed. They trudged out of the hanger bay, each whispering about the lethal children. Then Nero stepped out. He sighed and muttered something about needing a drink.

The four looked at each other, mostly wondering exactly what had happened to cause these sorts of reactions.

"I guess there was an eventful trip," Shelby said.

"Or the two tried to kill Francisco," Laura said with a hint of fear.

Solstice slid down the ramp handrails and Equinox ran out. Raven chased them down the access ramp and grabbed the two by the back of their shirt collars. Otto turned up the volume when Raven started talking.

"Do you two have any idea of how much trouble you're in?" she yelled.

"Nope!" Solstice replied. "Are we in a volcano? Where did the guards go? What's going to happen to I-look-like-I-got-attacked-by-a-cat man?"

Otto snickered. "That's a nickname I'm going to remember."

"Let me go," Equinox said, struggling to get out of Raven's grip. "I didn't try to carve out that guy's eyeballs."

"Silence!" Nero shouted. "Miss Solstice, you seem to be the main dissident here and if I ever have to speak to you again about your behavior, the punishment will be far greater than a month's worth of detentions."

"What? Two months of detentions?" Solstice said, testing Nero.

Nero turned an interesting shade of red. "How dare-"

Then, Equinox threw up blood.


	12. Chapter 12

**I was talking to my friend and referred to the principal of my school as Dr. Nero. Opps.**

* * *

The Astronomy tech stared numbly at his screen.

"The last tracking device in Subject Solstice's iPod has been destroyed," he said. "The fighter jet can't track the Shroud. They're getting away."

Dale Eldridge slammed his hand down on a table, causing the tech to jump. "Who had control of that Shroud?"

The Astronomy tech rewinded the video feed back to everyone walking out of the warehouse. Eldridge felt his blood pressure rise a notch.

"Nero," he hissed under his breath. "How'd he find out about the project?"

"I, I, don't know, sir," the tech stammered nervously.

"Activate the emergency tracker in Subject Equinox in ten hours. I don't want them to figure out what's going on until it's too late," Eldridge ordered.

"But, sir," the tech protested. "Activating the emergency tracker has been known to cause unwanted effects in the subjects."

"I don't care," Eldridge snapped. "Our main supporter would rather lose one than the both of them."

The tech opened up a new window on his computer and began typing in commands. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Solstice tore away from Raven's grasp, leaving Raven holding a handful of fabric. Raven let go of Equinox's collar as she vomited more blood. Equinox staggered forward, blood staining the front of her clothes. Solstice caught Equinox before she could fall headfirst into the ground.

"Call a medical team or something!" Solstice said quickly.

Nero pulled out his Blackbox. "H.I.V. , dispatch a medical team to the hangar bay immediately."

The team came to the hangar bay quickly and ran off towards the hospital wing with Equinox on a stretcher. Solstice followed in pursuit, matching the strides of the doctors and nurses. The students in the hallways cast curious glances at Solstice and Equinox as they both looked rather disheveled.

When the medical team got to the doors to the hospital wing, one of them scanned a card and they dashed into an exam room.

Solstice halted at the edge of the doorway, causing Nero and Raven to bump into her.

"What are you waiting for?" Raven asked.

"I can't go in there," Solstice said quietly, taking a step backwards.

"What do you mean? Of course you can. As much as you are irritating, you are still permitted to see your friend," Nero said.

Solstice compulsorily rubbed her wrist. "No, I can't. Ex-excuse me." She ran back down the hall.

"Natalya, please get her before she does something . . . detrimental to a student or staff member," Nero said. "I'll keep an eye on Miss Equinox."

Raven nodded before running down the hall. She turned a corner and expected Solstice to be in it. Little did Raven know, Solstice was on the other side of H.I.V.E. already. It would seem that this simple task turned into a game of hide-and-seek for Raven.

* * *

Solstice ran at top speed, the walls and people around her mere colors. She rounded a turn and ran straight into Laura. Solstice fell backwards, but Laura was thrown a few feet down the hall by Solstice's speed.

"Watch where you're going," Laura said. She looked at who she ran into and turned as white as Otto's hair.

"Don't have to be so rude about it," Solstice snapped, standing up and walking towards Laura.

"Wing!" Laura called out at the top of her lungs. Wing materialized out of nowhere and stood protectively in front of Laura.

"I will not allow you to kill my friend," Wing said, crossing his arms.

"You think you can take me?" Solstice challenged.

Laura stood up and ran back into her accommodation block, yelling, "I told you so!"

"In all likelihood, perhaps," Wing said, dropping into a defensive stance. Solstice was about to attack when Otto walked out of the accommodation block.

"Solstice, I presume," Otto said, striding over to Solstice and sticking out his hand.

Solstice stared warily at Otto. "What do you want?"

"For starters, please don't fight Wing. It may bruise his ego if he loses," Otto said.

"I do not have an ego," Wing said.

"I have to go. I can't be here," Solstice said, starting to walk away.

Raven dropped down from the pipes on the ceiling and put a glowing katana in Solstice's face.

"You have caused far too much trouble today," Raven growled at Solstice.

"I'm guessing you're mad about kicking you in the head and tying you to a chair," Solstice said, awkwardly playing with the hem of her shirt.

"She did what?" Otto said. Wing clamped a hand over Otto's mouth and dragged him back to the accommodation block.

"No, it's not that," Raven said. "It's the fact that you and Equinox are amazing lethal fighters yet you have a great disrespect for authority. That's not something tolerated here at H.I.V.E."

"Not my fault," Solstice said, staring at the ground.

"How could it not possibly be your fault?" Raven said, on the verge of shouting.

"I didn't want to run away and leave Equinox alone," Solstice replied. "I can't be around medical places, not anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy last day of 2012!**

* * *

"I've received the coordinates, sir," the tech said, opening a map of the area and putting it on the big screen in the room.

"Excellent, you may shut off the tracker now," Eldridge said. "I'll inform our supporter."

The tech nodded as Eldridge walked out of the Astronomy Intelligence Center to his office. Eldridge logged on to his computer and sat patiently as he waited for the video feed to connect.

"I trust you have good news for me, Eldridge," Jackson said as his face popped up on screen.

"That depends on your definition of good. The techs have tracked the two subjects to Nero's school," Eldridge replied.

Jackson felt the blood drain from his face. "Do you think he knows about the project?"

Eldridge fidgeted in his seat. "Well, I don't see any other reason why he would bring the two to his school. They're impossibly hard to control, so he's created a lot of trouble for himself. I can't imagine what stream they would be placed in."

"Wait," Jackson said, running a hand through his hair. "At the last G.L.O.V.E. meeting, it was decided that an Assassin stream would be created at H.I.V.E. This must be why they have been taken there."

After a minute of Jackson's stunned silence, Eldridge spoke up again.

"Would you like me to assemble a team to retrieve the two subjects?"

"No," Jackson said, shaking his head. "I have to see how this goes over. It could be that Nero knows only about what the project was for and not who supported it. Do not send a team out there until I say so. But make the Elites aware for the situation."

"Yes, sir," Eldridge replied.

"See that you do not mess this up." With that, Jackson cut the connection.

Eldridge pressed a button of his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Eldridge. What can I get for you?" a pleasant female voice asked.

"Assemble the Elites and prepare them for training overtime," Eldridge said. "I want them in my office within the week, understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Eldridge," the voice responded.

* * *

Raven dragged Solstice back to the hospital wing. (Almost, she got about halfway.)

"Let me go!" Solstice protested, struggling to get out of Raven's grasp. "I don't want to go there!"

"Unless you would like to explain to me why you are so terrified of walking through the hospital wing door, that's a no," Raven said.

Solstice jumped, getting the necessary momentum to fly skyward. Solstice flew up with Raven hanging off of her arm.

"Put me down, Solstice!" Raven demanded.

"Are you sure about that?" Solstice asked. Raven looked down and noticed that they were about twelve feet above the floor.

"On second thought, land first," Raven said.

Solstice put Raven down and then flew up to the pipes on the ceiling.

"I can come up there and get you down," Raven threatened.

Solstice hooked her knees on a pipe and hung upside down, her short hair creating a dark halo around her head. "Go ahead and try. Make my day."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews and PM's! :)**

* * *

Equinox held the tray under her mouth to keep any more blood from spilling on her clothes. The doctors and nurses had started IV lines and were working on other tests. Nero walked into the room and was surprised to see how pale the child was.

"Where's Solstice?" Equinox asked quietly.

"She said that she couldn't come in here," Nero said.

Equinox put the tray down. "That sounds about right. She's a bit scared of . . . medical people and the like."

"Why?" Nero asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"You know about the Astronomy labs and what they did," Equinox said with a murderous glare.

"Right, I apologize for prying," Nero said.

Equinox turned and flipped her legs over the edge of the hospital bed. "It's okay, I guess-"

Then Equinox threw up blood all over Nero's shoes. He took a step back and took a deep breath.

"I'll be right outside," he said, stepping out into the hallway. Nero sat in a chair and unceremoniously pulled off his shoes and socks.

"It never can be something simple, can it?" Nero muttered to himself.

About a half hour later, Raven came in lugging a frightened/angry/cursing in other languages Solstice.

"I don't want to be here!" Solstice shouted. "Let me go!"

Raven shoved Solstice into the seat next to Nero's and said something in Russian. Apparently, Solstice understood because she nodded and went quiet.

"Do I even want to know?" Nero said.

"I doubt it. But it seems that Solstice is fluent in a few languages and has a very colorful vocabulary," Raven said. "And why aren't you wearing any shoes, Max?"

"Miss Equinox threw up on them," Nero said, gesturing to his red stained shoes on another chair.

Solstice cringed as a doctor walked by. She brought her knees up to her chest and muttered something incoherently.

"What did I just say?!" Raven snapped.

"_Tengo ni idea_," Solstice mumbled.

"You are impossible!" Raven said, ready to go on another tirade about Solstice listening to authority. She would have if not for a doctor coming out of Equinox's room. Solstice shut her eyes tight and whispered something.

"Something strange happened," the doctor said, flicking through the pages on his clipboard.

"Strange how?" Nero asked.

"We did an endoscopy to look for the site of the bleeding and found nothing. It just stopped on its own. She's fine," the doctor said.

"I don't see how that could happen," Nero said.

"Unless the child possesses rapid healing abilities we know nothing about, I don't know how it would happen either," the doctor replied.

Everyone's heads swiveled to look at Solstice who was digging her fingernails into arms.

"Is that true, Miss Solstice?" Nero asked.

Solstice nodded "yes" and went back to trying to block out everything around her.

"If that's true, I see no problem with releasing Equinox," the doctor said, making a hand motion to one of the nurses in the room. Equinox came out, humming a song.

"Stop doing that, Solstice. You're going to cut yourself," Equinox said, pulling Solstice's hands away from her arms. "Can we leave this hospital wing, please?"

"Of course," Nero said, standing up and grabbing his shoes off the chair.

Equinox tugged Solstice out of her chair and into the hallway outside the hospital wing. Solstice visibly relaxed, a bit of color coming back to her face.

"You scared the fudge out of me," Solstice scolded, back to her normal demeanor.

"Excuse my temporary dying," Equinox said sarcastically. "The next time my insides want to be on my outside, I'll try to contain it."

Solstice made a face that can only be described as a cross between amusement and don't-you-ever-scare-me-like-that-again-or-I-will-end-you.

"If you two are done with this conversation, I do believe that you have places to be getting to," Nero said. "The two of you need uniforms and Blackboxes."

"I've always wanted to wear a jumpsuit 24/7," Solstice said with a mordant undertone. "Haven't you, Equinox?"

"Indeed," Equinox replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Have an awesome 2013!**

* * *

Nero left our psychopathic pair in the capable hands of Raven. Raven walked the two to get uniforms from HIVEmind. She led them into the Quartermaster and the floating head of HIVEmind appeared.

"Hello, Assassin-stream intake. I am HIVEmind," the blue face said with a cheery note.

Solstice looked stunned while Equinox seemed intrigued.

"Solstice, if you could pick you jaw off of the floor that'd be fantastic," Equinox teased.

Solstice quickly regained her composure and shot Equinox a glare. "I am just a bit shocked. What are you, HIVEmind?"

"I am a first generation AI in charge of the proper function of the school and overall wellbeing of students and staff," the AI replied.

"That's cool," the girls said in unison.

"HIVEmind," Raven said. "Their measurements need to be taken. I don't think they want to miss dinner."

A blue light flashed about the room.

"Measurements complete," HIVEmind said.

"Take any cubicle and change into your uniforms quickly. We have other places to be," Raven told the two.

Solstice and Equinox moved into separate changing cubicles and came out at the same time. Both were wearing purple jumpsuits with the usual G.L.O.V.E. logo embroidered on the chest and two black fastenings on the collars.

"I like purple," Solstice said, twirling in a circle.

Equinox rolled her eyes at her friend's display. "May I ask, HIVEmind, why this color?"

"The jumpsuit color choice is modeled after the variable geometry-projected force field that surrounds Operative Raven's katanas. The color is the same dark purple," the AI replied efficiently.

"Who chose that color, HIVEmind?" Raven asked, though she could figure it out.

"Dr. Nero," HIVEmind answered.

"Of course," Raven muttered under her breath. She walked over to a panel in the wall and inputted a code. The panel retracted into the wall with a hiss and Raven pulled out two Blackboxes.

"These are your Blackboxes," Raven said, handing them to Solstice and Equinox. "While they are nearly indestructible, I think you proved quite the opposite, Solstice."

"My bad," Solstice said, opening her Blackbox. "I'll try not to throw this one on the ground."

"Good afternoon, Miss Solstice," HIVEmind said from the screen on her Blackbox.

"You are required to keep your Blackboxes on you at all times. Failure to do so will bring unwanted consequences upon yourselves," Raven said. "You may ask HIVEmind any questions you have about your classes. Though, I will be teaching you for most of your lessons."

"Is schoolteach' going to be one of our teachers?" Solstice asked, putting her Blackbox in the pocket of her jumpsuit.

"Who is that?" Raven asked with a frustrated air.

"The guy in the suit whose name escapes me at this time," Solstice said. "He called me a dis-dissident."

"That's Dr. Nero," Raven replied, resisting the urge to shake the child by her shoulders.

"Oh, okay, got it," Solstice said. "No, wait, what?"

"I'll explain it to her, Miss Raven," Equinox said, opening her Blackbox. "I think we can use this to find the cafeteria."

"Yes, and Equinox, keep Solstice out of trouble or you will be joining her in detention," Raven warned.

Equinox's eyes grew a fraction of an inch. "That's easier said than done."

"You best figure out how, then. Hurry up to dinner or you'll go to bed hungry. I'm sure someone will show you to your room," Raven said walking away. "I need to have a discussion with Dr. Nero."

Raven left the room and Equinox turned to Solstice. "I don't know what detention is and I don't know how to keep you out of trouble, but can you please act like a normal person for ten minutes?"

"I'll see what I can do," Solstice mumbled. "To lunch we go!"

"It's dinner, stupid," Equinox said, following the map on her Blackbox.

"_Tengo una pregunta,"_ Solstice said, once Equinox and she were in the hallway to the cafeteria.

"_Si_."

"What is that guy a doctor of? Like wearing suits?" Solstice asked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, people of the Internet! :)**

**That's all I have to say.**

* * *

Raven stormed into Nero's office, purposely slamming the door behind her.

"I told you that this was a bad idea," Raven quipped.

Nero moved some paperwork to the side of his desk. "They just need to understand that they have to listen to authority."

"What makes you think that they'll ever do that?" Raven asked cynically. "Because Solstice barely listens to me or you, Equinox only cares if it benefits her or if there is a threat, and the slight issue that they **have superpowers**!"

"I think you can handle them, Natalya," Nero said with a sympathetic smile. "You've managed worse children."

"If they get it into their heads that they could easily set an accommodation block on fire, they will," Raven replied curtly.

Just then, Nero's Blackbox started beeping.

"Sir, I'm getting reports of a Henchman student on fire outside of the dining hall," a voice said.

"I bet you can guess who. I'll give you three tries," Raven said, throwing her hands in the air and slamming the door shut, again, as she left.

* * *

"Suit-ology is not a real thing," Equinox said.

"It's the study and wear of immaculate suits," Solstice replied. "Four long hours in a department store can get you a degree."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Equinox stated.

"Shun the nonbeliever, shun," Solstice said, her voice rising to a high whine.

Solstice and Equinox turned the corner to the dining hall. The entrance was blocked by everyone's favorite Henchman students, Block and Tackle. Block was holding Nigel up by his shirt collar and a small crowd of students had encircled the three to see what would go down.

"What you say to me?" Block said, shaking Nigel slightly.

"I swear, I did not say anything!" Nigel called out.

"I think he's lyin' to us, Tackle," Block said.

Nigel struggled to get out of Block's grip. "I'm not lying. I didn't say a word to you!"

From the edge of the crowd, Otto, Laura, Shelby, and Franz were attempting to push their way to the front.

"We're never getting up there," Laura said. "This crowd's not letting us through."

"It looks like Nigel will be sleeping with the sharks, _ja?" _Franz said.

"I think you mean sleeping with the fishes, but, yeah," Otto said.

"Where's that ninja when you need him?" Shelby asked.

"Wing left a textbook in our room," Otto replied. "He wanted to catch up on some reading during dinner."

"So, in other words, not coming back in time," Shelby said.

"I've 'ad enough with this maggot lyin' to us," Tackle said to Block.

Block raised a fist and Nigel flinched, waiting for the impact. Suddenly, a blur moved in front of Block and Nigel was ripped from his grasp. Solstice stood a few feet away with a startled Nigel standing next to her.

"How you-" Tackle started, but he was cut off by Solstice.

"Pardon me, Caveman, but I don't think," Solstice paused, looking at Nigel, "this person would appreciate being punched in the face."

Nigel took the opportunity to disappear into the crowd as Block and Tackle were distracted by Solstice.

"What you say?" Block said, taking a threatening step towards Solstice.

"Someone needs to clean out their ears," Solstice mocked. "Do I need to dumb it down for you?"

A murmur of whispers rippled through the gathered students.

"_This girl's going to get her head knocked off."_

"_She's new, just look at the jumpsuit color."_

"_What's a purple jumpsuit for?"_

"_How'd she get that Alpha away from Block?"_

"Impressive," Otto observed, once Nigel had found the group.

"This is going to go one of two ways," Shelby said. "She's going to get tossed around like a rag doll or she's going to beat the stupid out of them."

"I bet my desert for the week on the second option," Wing said, appearing at Shelby's side.

"So, you wanna get hurt, little girl?" Tackle questioned, punching his fist into an open hand.

Solstice laughed. "I don't know. Do you want to get burned?"

"What-" Tackle said, before the hair on his head burst into flames. Tackle screamed and frantically ran off. Block ran off in search of his friend and perhaps some water.

"And that's how it's done," Solstice said with a mock bow.

Equinox broke through the crowd and started pulling Solstice away. "Another month worth of detentions, thank you, Solstice."

"You set the fire," Solstice replied, aware that the whole crowd was listening intently.

"Because you were going to restructure that guy's face," Equinox snapped.

Another whisper went through the crowd, but the students quickly dispersed as a squad of guards ran down the hall. Most students flooded into the dining hall, while others dashed back to their accommodation blocks to spread the news of the new students. By lights out, the whole school would know.


	17. Chapter 17

**:) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Solstice and Equinox filled in behind the other students in the serving queue. Their purple jumpsuits made them stick out even more than usual and every eye was on the two. After a few seconds of the stunned silence from the students in the dining hall, Solstice turned around to address the group.

"I can tell all of you have questions, so to avoid answering the same ones over and over, I shall explain," Solstice said, handing her tray to Equinox. "I am Solstice and this is Equinox. The purple jumpsuits are for a new stream, the Assassin stream. Ten points to the first person to guess who our teacher is. Ask me any question that pertains to what I just said and you may meet an untimely death. That is all."

Instantly, the chatter picked up in the dining hall. Then the chatter turned into a dull roar. Solstice grabbed her tray back and pilled it with food. Equinox sighed and took a few items.

The six Alpha students were already at their normal table and Otto waved at Solstice and Equinox to come sit with them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Laura hissed.

"Inviting the new kids to come sit with us," Otto said a little too innocently.

"You're Otto, right?" Solstice asked, sliding into the seat next to him. Equinox took the seat across from Solstice.

"That's me," Otto replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"And that's the guy with the ego the size of Asia," Solstice said, pointing at Wing.

"I do not have an ego," Wing said, sounding frustrated.

"Anyway," Shelby said. "I think introductions are in order. I'm Shelby and this lot is Otto, Laura, Nigel, Franz, and Wing."

"Hello," Equinox said. "Don't expect me to get that right the first few times."

"_Hola_," Solstice said. "Don't expect me to remember them at all."

"Thanks, uh, Solstice," Nigel said. "I would have got my teeth knocked in."

"No problem," Solstice said. "I might have too if Equinox didn't light that kid's hair up."

What you could call an awkward silence loomed over the table. Franz and Nigel, who hadn't seen the video, just looked confused.

"At the risk of meeting an untimely death," Franz said slowly. "Why are you at H.I.V.E?"

Equinox looked at Solstice and muttered something quietly. Solstice rolled her eyes and made a hand motion followed by a whisper.

"Don't keep us in suspense," Otto said, resting his head in his hands.

"I don't think we should tell anyone, but it seems like we've already blown our cover," Equinox said, shoving a forkful of food into her mouth.

"We're kind of special," Solstice said, tilting her head to one side with a smile.

Wing crossed his arms. "This is H.I.V.E.; everyone is special in some way."

"Not in the way I speak of," Solstice said with a smirk. "Equinox did light that kid's hair on fire and I didn't push my way through the crowd."

"How'd you get to me?" Nigel said in disbelief.

Equinox opened her Blackbox. "What accommodation block are you guys in?"

"Seven," Shelby replied.

"Good, same as us," Equinox said, shutting her Blackbox. "I would have Solstice explain now, but it seems Miss Raven is looking for us."

Everyone at the table looked towards the entrance of the dining hall. Raven was striding over to the table and, judging by the expression on her face, she wasn't happy.

"Solstice, with me, now," Raven said once she got to the table.

Solstice shoved a last bite of food in her mouth and stood up. "_Hasta pronto, amigos_."

Solstice followed Raven out of the dining hall. Equinox watched them go and then scowled down at her tray.

"Something the matter, Equinox?" Otto asked.

"Solstice already has a month of detention, we don't know what that even is, and I have the feeling she's about to earn some more."

"How can you not know what a detention is?" Laura asked, simultaneously scooting her chair over an inch.

"First off, chill out. Solstice is the violent one. I'm not going to kill you for asking questions. Secondly, we've never been to school," Equinox replied, stealing food off of Solstice's tray.

"You can read and write, can't you?" Nigel asked.

Equinox put her fork down and looked up at the group. "Yeah, in about five different languages. English, Spanish, French, Hebrew, Russian, and Solstice knows a little Japanese."

"That's neat," Otto said. "And a detention is like a punishment."

"So is being tied to a post and beat, but I don't think that's what you're referring to," Equinox said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

That's when the Colonel walked over. He had bandages covering most of his face and a few on his neck. "Where is that bratty friend of yours?"

"Sorry," Equinox said. "I don't have bratty friends."

This time, everyone at the table moved their chairs away.

"_Where is Solstice_?" the Colonel shouted, silencing the dining hall again.

"Could you keep it down? I'm right in front of you," Equinox said.

"A month of detention with your friend," the Colonel said.

"Sounds awesome," Equinox replied, pushing food around her tray.

"And another month," he said.

Equinox pushed her tray away and stood on top her chair to be eye to eye with the Colonel. "Okay, if had it up to here with you. I get it, you hate us. I apologize for Solstice tearing up your face." By now, the water vapor in the air around her was transforming into steam. "But you don't need to get up in my face. Back off!"

* * *

Nero only had a little bit of paperwork left, when his Blackbox went off, again.

"Sir, the Colonel is on fire," a voice said.


	18. Chapter 18

**A book came in the mail today, Aftershock. I just finished it. The next book** **better**** come out soon. **

* * *

Solstice and Equinox sat in chairs opposite Nero's desk. Raven stood behind them, blocking the door. Solstice seemed more interested in picking dirt out from under her nails and Equinox was ticked.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Nero said, obsessively taping a pen on his unfinished paperwork. "The Colonel would have been reduced to a pile of ash if the guards hadn't gotten that fire extinguisher."

"Like that would have been so bad," Solstice said, not joking in the slightest.

"It _would have_," Raven growled. "Where did you learn that you could backtalk and get away with it?"

"Labs," Equinox said.

"Anything else the labs taught you that we should know about?" Nero asked.

Solstice ran a hand through her short hair. "Don't fight and we'll leave you alone."

Nero raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't hurt the scientists," Equinox added.

"Don't ask for extra food."

"Don't ask for clean clothes."

"Don't ask questions."

"Listen to your tutors."

"Only give backtalk to the orderlies."

"No crying allowed."

"No screaming."

"Don't ask for help."

"Never say you don't understand something."

"Never fail."

"Take the medication."

"Submit."

"Pretend it doesn't hurt."

"Kill whoever they say."

"Grasp at every chance to escape."

The girls went oddly quiet, Solstice clenching her hands and Equinox bouncing her leg up and down. Raven clenched her jaw, thinking about how much that sounded like the Glasshouse.

"I'll kill them all," Solstice muttered under her breath.

"And burn them alive," Equinox murmured.

"Don't ask questions. That's what they tell you at first. That and don't talk back," Solstice said softly.

"You learn quickly to keep your mouth shut," Equinox whispered.

"Emotions become your destruction," Solstice said. "A giggle is considered childish. A sob is shows weakness. Anger is your only weapon."

"That's why we don't listen to anyone," Equinox said. "Every sort of authority has f-"

"Language," Solstice reminded gently.

"Has screwed us over," Equinox finished.

"We realize we don't act like angels. Even by H.I.V.E. standards, we've crossed a few lines," Solstice said, looking at the ground. "Sarcasm, anger, and violence are the only way we know how to react."

After a few moments of pained silence Nero spoke up. "Natalya, I want the people involved in the Astronomy Project dealt with in a very permanent way. I am going to bring this to Number One's attention."

Raven nodded. "I might be gone for a while, who's going to teach them?"

"You don't have to leave now, wait until morning. I want Number One's approval on this," Nero said. "After that, I'll figure something out."

"Okay," Raven said, walking out of the office to begin preparations.

"I want the both of you in here immediately after breakfast. Understand?" Nero asked.

"Uh-huh," Solstice replied.

"Get some sleep," Nero said. "You are dismissed."

They stood up to leave but he would have sworn that Equinox muttered something about nightmares as she closed the door behind her.

Nero logged into his computer and filled out a form to have a discussion with Number One. He proofread it and sent it. Nero tried to finish his paperwork but he kept thinking that the same girls who just sat in his office, on the verge of tears, couldn't be the same two who dished out sass like it was their job.

A little while later, a soft beeping came from Nero's desk.

"Dr. Nero, Number One is waiting on the line," a female voice said.

Nero looked at the time. He had requested a meeting in the morning, but it's not like someone says, "No, call back later," to Number One.

"Put it through," Nero said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The G.L.O.V.E. symbol appeared on screen and was replaced with Number One's silhouette.

"I read the form you filled out, Nero. What could be so urgent?" Number One asked.

Nero outlined what Solstice and Equinox had told him along with the information he had gathered about the Astronomy project.

"I think that the Astronomy project needs to be taken out to prevent any further children from being used as experiments," Nero said.

Number One chuckled. "You've always had a soft spot for the safety of children, Nero. I approve of this mission. I presume Raven will be dealing with it."

"Thank you, sir," Nero replied. "And yes, Raven will be handling the disposal of the Astronomy personnel."

"Very well. Do unto others," Number One said.

"Do unto others."


	19. Chapter 19

**The last day before I must return to school . . . *sigh***

* * *

A pair of students dashed back to their accommodation block. The second they stepped through the doors, one of them shouted, "The new kids just put Block and Tackle in their place!"

The two quickly told the story of how Block was going to beat the snot out of Nigel, when the two girls in purple jumpsuits appeared out of nowhere.

"The one with dark hair moved in an absolute blur and pulled the Darkdoom kid out of Block's grasp," the first one, Ed, said.

"Then she set Tackle's hair on fire!" the second one said.

"No, that was the blue haired one," Ed contested.

"Well, whatever," the second one replied. "Anyway, Block and Tackle are not going to be messing with anyone soon."

Then, a third student raced into the accommodation block.

"One of the new girls, Equinox something or other," she said. "Just set the Colonel on fire!"

* * *

Solstice and Equinox walked quietly back to the accommodation block. Solstice started humming a song and Equinox was compulsively snapping her fingers. They stepped into the accommodation block and people began whispering.

Solstice, already pushed to her emotional limits, turned on the nearest student. "If you have something to say about me, say it to my face!"

The student looked like a dear caught in headlights. "I . . . uh . . . don't."

"Spit it out!" Solstice shouted. When the student didn't reply, Solstice grabbed the collar of his jumpsuit and threw him clear across the accommodation block. He landed with a solid _thump_ and didn't get up.

"Anyone else?" Solstice challenged. No one dared to say anything.

"Solstice, Equinox, come sit with us," Otto said.

Solstice and Equinox gloomily walked over to where Otto and company were sitting and sat down.

"Did you receive additional detentions?" Wing asked, closing his Stealth and Evasion textbook.

"No, but we're just kind of depressed at the moment," Equinox said.

"You know what is being cheering me up when I am not feeling well?" Franz asked, looking through his backpack.

"I bet it's food. Ten to one," Solstice muttered.

"Cookies!" Franz said, tossing a pack at Equinox.

Equinox caught the bag and opened it. "Uh, this may be a stupid question. What's a cookie?"

* * *

The Elites had been called in for a meeting with Dale Eldridge. The Elites were a three person team of absolutely ruthless, cunning, killing machines. They stood at attention in front of Eldridge's desk, listening to the briefing.

"So, as you can see. The only choice is to wait and see what Nero's next move is," Eldridge explained, handing a folder to the leader of the Elites.

The leader looked through the folder. "These children were put on missions together. That makes them significantly harder to deal with."

"Why is that?" Eldridge snapped.

"That means they know each other's fighting styles and they know how to fight together," the team leader replied efficiently.

"The question is: Can you handle them?" Eldridge asked impatiently.

"Of course, sir. There's never been a problem we couldn't deal with," the leader said.

"You say that now, but wasn't this a four person team until you came face-to-face with the subjects?" Eldridge questioned.

The leader nervously moved his feet. "We were caught off guard and unaware of their . . . abilities. It will not happen again."

"See that is doesn't. Now, get out of my office," Eldridge ordered.

The team leader nodded and walked out of the office with his team in tow. No one spoke as the team walked out if the building and into the parking lot.

"Hello, Elites," a female voice said from the shadows. The Elites all drew their guns in one swift movement.

"Step out of the shadows or we'll be forced to shoot," the leader said.

A woman in her late thirties in a business suit strode out of the darkness. "I am Madam Spears and I have a business proposition for the three of you."

"Look," the second in command said with a roll of her eyes. "We are already getting paid large sums of money. So much that even doubling it would be next to impossible."

Madam Spears gave a short laugh. "My dear Elites, I am not planning on paying you a cent more than the Astronomy idiots pay you."

"Then what do you want?" the third team member asked.

"All I want is that you kill two men," Madam Spears said. "And I can give you what you need to have the edge on the Astronomy Subjects. You want revenge for them killing the fourth member of your team, don't you?"

"The edge?" the leader asked, curious.

Madam Spears smirked; she had the Elites right where she wanted them. "Powers, my dears. That's what will give you the edge."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, readers! I have a *small gore warning* for you people. :)**

* * *

Two Elites snuck into the heavily guarded house. After disposing of the downstairs guards, they quietly moved to their target's bedroom. The first one picked the lock and pushed the door open slowly. The second one approached the bed and placed a gun to the target's head.

"It's time to wake up," the girl said softly. The target didn't awake; he just mumbled something in his sleep about dinner.

"Quit messing about," the lock picker scolded. "If we botch this up, it's six feet under we go."

"Aww, you're no fun," the girl said. "Goodbye, Mr. Jackson."

The girl pulled the trigger, the resounding bang quite loud in the eerie silence. Bright red blood poured out of his head, staining his pillow the color of death and betrayal.

The Elite from the door stood up. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

The leader of the Elites walked back into the building. He gave the secretary a cheerful hello and rode the elevator to Eldridge's office in silence. The elevator stopped on the 15th floor and the leader stepped out. He walked down the hall, contemplating what he was about to do.

_I'm about to throw everything I have away, just for a chance to strike back at those two Astronomy project failures. All for a lady I just meet in the parking lot, no less. I must be out of my mind._

He opened the door to Eldridge's office.

"Did you have an additional question, Casper?" Eldridge asked impatiently. "I have other things to get done."

Casper soundlessly reached into his jacket and whipped out his gun. One shot to the head and it was over.

"I hope I haven't made a mistake," Casper whispered, closing the door to Eldridge's office as he left.

* * *

"What is a cookie?!" Franz asked, bewildered.

"Does everyone _always _have to repeat everything we say?" Solstice said. "Clean out your ears, people!"

"A cookie is a snack. You know, like cupcakes, or chips, or candy, or pie," Laura said, scribbling something on a schematic.

"What are those things?" Equinox asked. "I've never heard of any of this before."

"It's food, I think," Solstice said uncertainty. "I don't know. Why would we need to eat snacks? Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are all you need to survive."

"Oh, you are not being allowed to be eating the snack-y foods at home," Franz said. "I am understanding. Try one." With that, Franz reached into the bag and shoved a cookie into Equinox's mouth.

"Well?" Franz asked expectantly.

"It's good," Equinox said, eating another one.

"_Ja, _the snack foods are good for sad days," Franz said.

"Or for any day, judging by your size," Solstice muttered under her breath.

"As much as this is amusing to me," Otto said. "I do believe you owe us a . . . demonstration of sorts."

"Oh, right," Solstice said, standing. She crouched down and leaped into the air. She flew to a support beam that ran across the ceiling and sat down.

"This is what I can do," Equinox said. She snapped her fingers and a trail of flames flickered around her hand. The entire accommodation block was watching with a look of awe.

Solstice descended from the ceiling and resumed her spot on the couch. Equinox waved her hand and the flames disappeared.

Otto smiled. "You two are quite different. Not in a bad way, of course."

"Yeah, just in the teenage-mutant-freaks-with-wacked-abilities different," Solstice said, snatching a cookie from Equinox.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Otto said. "How did you two come across these . . . gifts?"

Solstice's expression became unreadable. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Not today," Equinox added.

Wing was about to ask something when the announcements for lights out came over the loudspeaker.

"Sleep well," Solstice said to the group. She stood up and opened her Blackbox.

"How may I be of assistance, Miss Solstice?" HIVEmind asked.

"Where are Equinox and I supposed to be staying?" Solstice asked with a yawn.

"You and Equinox are assigned to room 7-013," HIVEmind replied.

"Thanks," Solstice replied sleepily.

The group dispersed and everyone walked back to their rooms. Once Otto and Wing had got back into their shared cell, Wing asked a question.

"What made them so violent? That behavior simply doesn't come from nowhere."

"I wish I knew," Otto replied.


	21. Chapter 21

**My computer Blue Screen of Deathed this morning. That's just what I want to deal with at nine in the morning.**

* * *

Solstice placed her hand on the scanner outside of room 7-013 and the door slid open. She barely made it ten steps before collapsing on the first bed, passed out cold. Equinox stumbled in behind her and the door glided shut.

"If you start talking in your sleep . . ." Equinox muttered. She knew that there was only one way to get peaceful sleep, and that was to fall asleep first. Solstice talked nonsense, sang, repeated whole conversations, and screamed in her sleep.

Equinox laid down on the other bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Equinox's POV**

Solstice is talking in her freaking sleep, again. Which I don't mind as much as her singing; she can sing fine, I guess, but all she sings is scary stuff and in the middle of the night, that's not what I want to hear.

"But it only matters if the swing set mischief-makers couldn't relate to the laws of gravity," Solstice mumbled, talking animatedly with her hands. "The voices in the walls are what I hate."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," I said, hoping she could hear me in her twisted dreamland.

"I don't see the color of blue because an old- OW!" Solstice rolled off the edge of the bed and fell on the floor.

"Serves you right," I said angrily. "All I want to do is sleep and you over there will not shut your air hole."

Surprisingly, my comment was not met with a snarky reply, but with a snore, and then another. Was Solstice actually going to sleep?

I rolled over and pulled the sheet over my head; sleep came quickly and was not interrupted the rest of the night.

* * *

At five in the morning, the girl's Blackboxes went off. Equinox fumbled with the cover in the dark until she opened it. She read the message on the screen and got up.

"Wake up, Solstice," Equinox said with a yawn. She shook her friend's shoulder and Solstice's hand grabbed her wrist in an iron like grip. Solstice looked straight ahead with a glassy-staring-without-seeing look.

"Don't make me go back," Solstice said, clutching the sheets with her other hand.

Equinox blinked in surprise. "I won't. Solstice it's me. Snap out of it!"

"They're going to kill me and Equinox," Solstice said, a note of fear creeping into her voice. "I heard it!"

Equinox ripped her arm from Solstice's grasp and shook Solstice by her shoulders. "Snap out of it! I'm right here and we're at school, remember?"

"School?" Solstice echoed quietly.

"That's right, school. Think of lunch yesterday, that was kind of fun," Equinox said, nodding.

Solstice shook her head. "No, no, no. We don't go to school. The tutors came but they disappeared. I'm never fed lunch."

"Wake up!" Equinox shouted, punctuating her sentence with a slap across Solstice's face. Solstice jumped up, standing on top of her bed. The light was back in her eyes, but it was a frightened one.

Solstice stood starting at her friend and Equinox stared back.

"I'm-" Solstice began.

"Don't say it," Equinox interrupted. "If the next words out of your mouth are 'I'm sorry', I'm going to give you something to be sorry about. It's not your fault that you have nightmares."

Solstice stepped down and looked at the floor. "I wish I didn't have to be like this. I'm a wreck."

"You're not a wreck and this isn't your fault. This is the labs and you know it," Equinox countered.

"I threw a student across the accommodation block for whispering!" Solstice shouted. "No normal person would ever do that! I'm a violent mess with no hope of a decent life. I'm better off dead!"

Equinox felt her blood pressure rise a notch. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Why not?! It's true!" Solstice shouted back.

Someone from the opposite side knocked on the wall. "Could you two keep it down? People are trying to sleep here!"

Solstice walked over to the wall and punched a hole through it. She grabbed the student's neck and shook him fiercely.

"Shut up!" she shouted, not hearing Equinox's pleas to stop.

Equinox finally got a hold of Solstice and dragged her away from the wall. She twisted Solstice's arms behind her back and used her free hand to hit a point in Solstice's shoulder. Solstice fell like puppet with her strings cut.

"Are you okay?" Equinox asked the student on the opposite side of the wall.

"Yeah," the student replied, rubbing his neck. "Good thing I'm here by myself. My roommate's in the infirmary."

"Was that the one she threw across the block?" Equinox asked.

The student nodded. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know what it's like to go a little crazy sometimes. This will stay between us," the student said. "I'll report the hole as an accident."

"Thanks," Equinox said, picking up Solstice bridal style. "Looks like I'm headed to the infirmary as well."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, readers! Have a Magnificent Monday! :)**

* * *

Raven and Nero walked down the hall, having a quiet conversation about alarming news Nero had received via the G.L.O.V.E. network.

"I don't get how Wade Jackson could have been killed," Raven said. "That house is so closely guarded that whoever snuck in had impeccable training."

"That's what worries me," Nero replied. "The fact that he was killed has put all the G.L.O.V.E. members on high alert. Number One wants to have a meeting to discuss our security details. I don't think that gathering everyone in one place is wise at the moment, though."

"We have to leave soon," Raven reminded Nero. "And I don't like leaving those two trouble makers on the loose."

Nero sighed. "I suppose they'll have to come with us. Are you up for having them following you around?"

"Sure, why not," Raven said sarcastically. "They're perfect little darlings."

Nero opened his Blackbox. "They're supposed to be in morning detention with the Colonel this morning. But-"

"But the odds of them actually being there is very slim," Raven replied.

* * *

Equinox walked out of her "cell" and started towards the infirmary. After ten minutes of wandering in circles, she was ready to leave Solstice in the room and go to detention by herself.

"Where is the infirmary?" Equinox muttered. "I was just there yesterday."

"Next left, you idiot," Solstice groaned, pushing away from Equinox. "Put me down."

Equinox placed Solstice on her feet. She swayed unsteadily and leaned against the wall for support.

"Are you okay, Sol?" Equinox asked.

Solstice rubbed her head. "Yeah, just a headache."

"We're supposed to go the detention thing now," Equinox informed Solstice. "I got a message on the Blackbox."

"What is that again?" Solstice muttered.

Equinox blew air through her teeth. "I'm not sure. Those kids we've sat with at dinner couldn't explain it very well."

A student in a black jumpsuit rounded the corner practically sprinting. Equinox grabbed his shoulder, bringing him to a screeching halt.

"Where are you going?" Equinox asked evenly.

The student looked flustered and nervous. "I have detention with the Colonel and I'm about to be late."

"We do to. Can you show us where?" Equinox questioned.

"Yeah, follow me. If we run we can make it," the student said, breaking into a run. Equinox ran behind him, checking behind her should every few seconds to make sure Solstice hadn't fainted.

They ran for a full minute before coming up to a pair of sliding doors. The group stepped in and quietly fell in line behind the other students there. The Colonel walked in from a door off to the side and smiled wickedly at the group.

"Glad to see you're all here," he said, pacing up and down the rows of students.

Solstice rubbed the last of the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

"Tired, Miss Solstice? Do you need some more sleep?" the Colonel asked sarcastically. "Just take a nap in the corner if you need to."

"Yeah, I really do. Thanks for the offer," Solstice replied, moving out of the lines on students and sitting in a desk. She put her head down and put her feet on the desk in front of her.

The students gasped. No one dared do something like that, it simply wasn't done. A whisper quickly picked up within the students and a few started placing bets on how long she would be doing push-ups.

"Solstice," Equinox hissed. "Get back in line."

The Colonel strode over to where Solstice was taking a "nap" and taped her on the shoulder.

"What?"

"GET BACK IN LINE NOW, UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

Solstice stood up and cleared her throat. "First off, you don't have to scream. I'm right here. Second, I haven't the slightest idea what a detention is. Thirdly, I'm not going to be in school the rest of my life. Fourth, I'm not afraid of you, so yelling isn't going to do much," Solstice replied, counting off the points on her fingers.

Most of the students had taken a few cautionary steps back. Equinox sighed and crossed her arms.

"If you're not afraid of me, you must be foolish," the Colonel countered.

Solstice smiled a predatory grin; one Equinox knew a bit too well.

"Uh-oh, here we go again," Equinox cursed under her breath.

"You know what I think of you?" Solstice asked, tilting her head slightly. "You are a piece of filth who abuses his power. I think you know where I came from and what they did to me. Compared to the endless injections and training to near death, you realize that no detention is going to break me. Compared to the Astronomy labs you're a kitten. And a fluffy one at that."

The Colonel reddened and the vein in his forehead started throbbing. Solstice just stood there, grinning like a lunatic. Equinox wanted to nothing more than for someone to put a stop to it. It seemed Equinox's wishes were answered because Nero and Raven walked in.

"Have you seen-" Nero began to ask, but stopped when he saw the detention students cowering in a corner, Equinox one word away from slamming her head into a wall, the Colonel ready to explode, and Solstice smiling like she won the lottery.

"Please, say you're looking for us," Equinox begged.

"In fact, we are," Raven said slowly. "You two need to come with us. For a mission of sorts."

"Awesome," Solstice said, walking away from the Colonel with Equinox following her.

As the four exited the detention room, Solstice shoot back, "Have a great detention session, Catman!"


	23. Chapter 23

**I feel kind of bad. It took me almost a week to get this up and it's short. -_- Oh well.**

* * *

The Elites meet in a nondescript warehouse. They nervously shuffled around the main floor, casting side glances at the doors whenever a sound was heard.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Casper?" the female Elite, Amelia, asked.

"I wrote it down exactly as that lady, Spears, said," he snapped.

The other male Elite, Archer, stood up and down the bank of warehouse windows. "I don't like it either. We're being played. That lady had us shoot our two bosses. For what; the slim chance to get strong enough to get revenge? I don't think that's going to happen"

"I don't just want revenge," Casper growled. "I want those two Astronomy brats destroyed! They killed the fourth member of our team! Do you not remember that?!"

"They were kids and still are," Amelia countered. "They were what? Eleven? Twelve if you squinted."

Casper punched the wall in frustration. "They were laughing while they did it! There's no room for the 'oh, they don't understand' plea. They knew exactly what they were doing and they did it anyway!"

Archer put a hand on Casper's shoulder. "Calm down. I didn't say that we were not getting revenge. I'm saying that this is the wrong way to go about getting it."

Suddenly, a white smoke filled the warehouse and the Elites passed out cold. After the smoke cleared, Madam Spears walked in, smirking.

"Get the medics in here and get them on stretchers," she ordered to someone through a walkie-talkie. "We have experiments to do."

* * *

The dangerous duo, Nero, and Raven walked towards the hangar bay. Raven started explaining what was happening to Solstice and Equinox.

"The killing of a council member is a serious matter. A meeting has been called for today in America to discuss the rest of the council member's security," Raven informed the two.

"Who was killed?" Solstice asked.

"Wade Jackson, former head of North American operations," Nero replied.

Solstice and Equinox looked at each other and chorused, "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me!" Solstice protested.

"I didn't kill him!" Equinox responded.

Raven and Nero looked on as the two argued for a full five minutes about how she didn't kill him and it had to be the other.

"What are you two talking about?" Raven asked. "Did you know Jackson?"

"_Por supuesto_," Solstice said. "He was the scum in charge of the Astronomy Project!"


	24. Chapter 24

**No school on Monday, late start Thursday, and field trip on Friday. I have a 2 and 1/2 day school week. :)**

**Anyway, besides my random comment about my life, thank you to all of you who review! You guys are awesomer than cake for dinner. :D**

* * *

Casper groaned as he finally came back into consciousness. He tried to sit up, but was immediately stopped by metal restraints which bound him to an examination table.

"The hell, man!" he shouted. "I didn't agree to this!"

When no response was given, Casper began to check his surroundings. He was tied to a table in the middle of a room bursting with medical equipment. Tubes, machines, and broken beakers lay scattered about the room, as if there had been a scuffle.

_What happened? _Casper thought. _The last thing I remember is talking to the rest of the Elites when the white smoke came in. We passed out. So where am I?_

Casper's thought process was interrupted by a door hissing open and Madam Spears walking over to him.

Spears adjusted the file she was holding. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?!" he shouted angrily. "I'm strapped to a freaking table! You didn't say anything about this!"

"You signed the contract," Spears replied, waving a paper in his face. "You wanted powers for revenge. I am ensuring you just that."

"I don't want to be attached to this table while you run tests and experiments. I want out!" Casper replied.

Spears stifled a laugh. "Oh my, and I thought you were the smart one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really have no idea of what you and your team have done?" Spears laughed. "You three killed the two top people of the Astronomy Project. Do you know what that means? It means that the organization is in chaos. Scientists have no idea who to report to and a power vacuum has been created. I have taken complete control of the Astronomy Project and it will do whatever I ask. Even using you three as my experiments."

"You can't do this," Casper pleaded. "Let us go!"

"I don't think so," she replied. "I will retrieve the subjects Solstice and Equinox at whatever the cost. Being extremely dangerous, that's where you, my lovely experiment, come in."

* * *

Nero and Raven went silent at Solstice's outburst.

"I'm glad he died," Equinox said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Jackson was the lowest of the low."

"Yeah, Experimenting on children to make them into super-soldiers hardly makes him a saint," Solstice agreed.

Nero, regaining his composure, addressed the two. "Are you absolutely sure it was Wade Jackson?"

"I saw his stupid face practically every day of my life," Solstice snapped. "I think I knew who he was."

"Then I'm sure this can be brought to the council's attention," Raven said, her words pointed at Nero. "G.L.O.V.E. can shut down the Astronomy Project permanently."

"Good luck with that," Equinox scoffed.

"I think you underestimate me," Nero said wryly.

The trio walked into the hanger bay. Flight prep teams were readying a Shroud for their departure. Raven led the two Assassins-in-Training over to a weapons locker as Nero went to have a word with the pilot. Raven opened the door to the locker and Solstice and Equinox darted in.

"Whoa," Solstice said. "A thermoptic camouflage suit. It'd be like being invisible."

Equinox pulled something off the wall. "What's this do?" She pulled the trigger and a Sleeper shot exploded at Raven's feet.

Raven jumped back, avoiding the shot. She grabbed the Sleeper from Equinox's grasp.

"Do not pull the trigger on anything if it is pointed at someone," Raven scolded. "It could seriously injure-"

Suddenly, there was a great w_hooshing _sound and something large and metallic flew past Raven's head. In the background, this something hit a Shroud on the other side of hanger. The Shroud exploded in a ball of fire, sending flight teams scattering for cover. The fire alarm went off and the water sprinklers turned on. Raven looked back at Solstice to see her holding a RPG.

"My bad. I take full responsibility for that one!" Solstice yelled over the chaos.

Equinox clapped her friend on the shoulder. "I would say nice one if not for him." She pointed at a less than pleased, soaking wet Nero with part of his suit singed away.

"Solstice," he said. _"Detention for the rest of your life."_


	25. Chapter 25

**What if in an** **alternate universe, your favorite character has a Fanfiction account and writes fanfiction about you?**

* * *

"_Lo siento,"_ Solstice muttered for what seemed like the eight thousandth time.

"You could have killed someone!" Raven shouted. "Luckily, that Shroud was not in use, otherwise you would have incinerated Nero and blown up half of the flight crew!"

"But I didn't," Solstice replied. "In my defense, only a Shroud thing got exploded."

Equinox sighed. "Solstice, shut it."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you locked in a holding cell," Nero demanded.

"If you were to do so," Equinox began. "She would likely bend the bars of the cell or kick the door down to escape. With no one around like ***ahem*** me to keep her from destroying stuff, you would come back to an unidentifiable crater of a school."

Solstice nodded. "You can't argue with that."

"Are you implying that if you were to be left out of responsible supervision, you would find a way to obliterate everything?" Raven asked.

"Well, not everything," Solstice said, dragging out the syllables. "Just stuff that tends to annoy me. Like Catman."

* * *

After Madam Spears left Casper, she left to check on the other two Elites. Both had similar reactions.

"_I don't care if you are promising revenge! Let me go right now or so help you I will rip your throat out!" Amelia had shouted._

_Archer was a bit more subdued. When he was told he was now an Astronomy experiment, he shrugged. "What will be, will be. But hurt me or another Elite and I'll make your life hell on Earth."_

Spears walked down the deserted hallway to what was now her office, her heels clicking against the linoleum. Eldridge's body had been cleaned out, but there was still a reminiscent blood stain on the wall. She made a note to have the maintenance crew repaint the office. She booted up her computer and logged in. Her inbox was full of reports from scientists.

[05:23:45] .sci.6 Blood sample results from 3 new subjects

[06:04:26] .doc.2 Physiological evaluations report attached files: Casper: , Amelia: , Archer: No viruses detected

[10:35:58] .law.3 Rebuilding new york base attached files: Cost of cover up and new building No viruses detected

[14:57:01] .sci/doc.1 Most recent data from original subjects attached files: , No viruses detected

She flicked idly through the messages; most were filled with excuses for why the scientists couldn't keep to their schedules. Or with so much scientific data that she couldn't tell if it was math or a foreign language.

Spears clicked on the last one and skimmed the material. The data showed that the two subjects were becoming increasingly more difficult to handle and sci/doc.1 suggested that a behavior modification program would be beneficial to the project.

On the last page was a picture of the last time Solstice and Equinox were seen together. A grainy image showed the two standing outside a warehouse window. Equinox had blood splattered on her left side and Solstice's hair looked windswept.

Spears clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and composed a quick message to the sci/docs of the Astronomy Project.

[19:05:07] send to all sci/doc addresses bcc

_To all Astronomy Scientists and Doctors:_

_It has come to my attention that you seem to be having difficulty keeping to your time limits. There is no excuse for this. Any lateness on the projects will not be exempted and will have very long lasting punishments. The three new Astronomy Projects will be ready to move out in three weeks, no exceptions._

_~Madam Spears._

She clicked send and around the facility, a hundred e-mail alert sounds went off. Each scientist and doctor checked his or her e-mail and visibly paled. They rushed back to their work; turning on programs and checking beakers, making sure that they would be ready by that three week deadline.

* * *

**_Lo siento_ means _I'm sorry_ in Spanish, in case you were wondering. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**When Solstice says schoolteach', she is referring to Nero. Just to clear that up. :)**

* * *

After the mess created by Solstice was cleared away, Nero went in search of clean clothes. Raven gave Solstice and Equinox Sleepers, since Solstice's stunt had proved they were not capable of using real weapons without brutally killing someone. She escorted the two onto the Shroud and told them that they would have to wait for Nero to come back.

Being fourteen and hyperactive and not knowing when to shut her face, Solstice started talking after about six seconds of silence.

"So, where are we going?" Solstice asked.

"You don't need to know that," Raven replied, checking the crates on the other end of the Shroud.

Solstices turned around in her seat. "Why do you work here?"

"Because I want to."

"Why do you want to?"

Raven took a deep breath. "Because I just do."

"Is schoolteach' like your boyfriend or something?" Solstice questioned.

Being the world's deadliest assassin, Raven threw a knife at Solstice's head. Equinox pushed Solstice out of the way at the last second and the knife slammed into the headrest of a seat, buried to the hilt.

"Solstice, if you could keep quiet for ten seconds, the earth would be a safer place," Equinox said.

Solstice rolled her eyes, pulling the knife out of the headrest. "I'll take that as a no."

Equinox grabbed the knife from Solstice and placed it on the floor. She kicked it and it skittered across the floor, stopping at Raven's feet.

"I would prefer if you didn't try and kill her," Equinox said to Raven.

"I would _prefer _if she didn't ask about my personal life," Raven snapped.

Solstice stood on her chair. "I would prefer an iPod and a demon butler named Sebastian."

This was the exact time Nero walked into the Shroud. He looked at Solstice with confusion before asking, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Raven muttered, picking the knife off the floor.

Nero sighed and decided to let it go. He sat down in a seat as the Shroud took off. After ten minutes of (what seemed unbearable to Solstice) silence, Nero and Raven began discussing the G.L.O.V.E. meeting for that day.

* * *

Casper woke up in a fog; the clean-hospital-like-room he had grown accustomed to seeing was burry and out of focused. Surprisingly, the restraints were gone. The only clue there of restraints was dark purple bruises around his wrists and ankles.

He sat up slowly, wincing at a sharp pain at the base of his skull. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. His stomach growled, demanding to be fed.

"Hey, can I get something to eat?" he called out. "I'm hungry."

A door hissed open and Madam Spears walked in.

"Hello there, Hungry," she chuckled. "I'm Madam Spears. Please come with me. I'd hate to have to sedate you."

Casper scowled. "I'd hate to have to break your face, lady. So, why don't you let me go?"

Spears made a tsking sound. "Oh my, I thought we could come to an agreement. I guess I'll have to make you corporate."

"I'm not helping you," Casper declared.

"I think you will," Spears said, taking a recording device out of her pocket and pressing play.

"_Help us, Casper!" _a voice shouted. He recognized it as Amelia's.

"You leave her alone!" Casper shouted, throwing a punch at Spears. She blocked it with ease and jabbed his stomach. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"I could beak you all, if I so wanted," Spears said, sneering. "I could leave you to waste away in a dark hole somewhere or poison you or I could make you watch your friends suffer. There are many ways to break a spirit."

Casper met Spears' eyes, all the defiance drained away from his normally hard glare.

"Fine, I'll do what you want. Just leave Amelia and Archer alone," he said.

"Excellent," Spears said, clapping her hands. "I knew you'd see things my way."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, fangirls, and fanboys. I hope you're all having a good day, like, a hot fudge sundae with sprinkles and you just won the lottery kind of day. :) Dang, now that I wrote that, I want ice cream.**

* * *

After ten hours, the Shroud touched down in an alley next to the building where the G.L.O.V.E. meeting was to take place. The minute the ramp was down, Solstice and Equinox bolted out, eager to do something after the boorish ten hour trip.

"_¿Cómo vamos a entrar?" _Solstice asked.

"How're we going to get inside?" Equinox translated.

"I'm sorry, but could you speak English for the benefit of us all?" Nero asked, stepping off the Shroud.

"Actually, for the benefit of us all implies that a majority is asking for something to change or occur. I speak Spanish, Equinox speaks it, and I'm pretty sure Miss Raven speaks it too considering she hasn't asked me once what I am saying," Solstice replied. "Therefore, you are in the minority and I shall not stop speaking _en español_. So, I'll ask again. _¿Cómo vamos a entrar?"_

"Well, I figured the door would be a great start," Raven replied sarcastically.

Solstice rolled her eyes. "Nah, doors are too mainstream."

"We you not listening to the conversation we had on the Shroud?" Nero questioned, irritated.

"Yes, I was not listening . . . no, wait," Solstice muttered.

Equinox hit her friend upside the head. "Miss Raven is going to stay on the roof and watch for any trouble, while you and I remain in the lobby in case someone decides to crash the meeting."

"Ohhh, that conversation," Solstice said, nodding, acting like she knew what was going on.

"Good, glad you pay attention _some _of the time," Raven snapped, before walking back into the Shroud to have it drop her off on the roof. The Shroud shimmered and disappeared, the brief rush of wind the only sign it had disappeared.

"Sooo, where to, schoolteach'?" Solstice said.

Nero sighed and started walking towards the entrance to the building with Solstice and Equinox trailing behind him

* * *

"Madam," one of the Astronomy techs called out. "We have visual on the two subjects."

"Put it on the screen," Spears ordered.

The live video feed of Nero and Astronomy Subjects appeared on the main screen as they walked into a building. The tech zoomed out, allowing the cameras on the satellites to get a full view. A patch of air on the roof flickered and Raven stepped off the Shroud.

"Get me the Astronomy Guards," Spears snapped. "I want them prepped and ready to go, now. They are to be on site ASAP. This may be my only chance to get those brats back."

The tech typed quickly into his computer. "Yes, Madam."

* * *

Nero rounded the corner from the alley to the sidewalk. At the entrance to the building stood his friend, Darkdoom.

"Hello, Max. It is good to see you," Darkdoom said, shaking Nero's hand.

Nero smiled. "Good to see you too."

"Hey! Who are you?" Solstice half-shouted, appearing in a flash of purple jumpsuit.

Darkdoom blinked in surprise before addressing the rambunctious assassin-in-training.

"I'm Diabolus Darkdoom. You must be the new Assassin student," Darkdoom said.

"_Students,_" Equinox hissed, putting as much emphasis on that fact that it was a plural word.

"Two new students?" Darkdoom asked, confused. "But I thought-"

"I did not wish to be burned alive," Nero replied wryly. When he saw concern cross Darkdoom's face, he added, "It's a long story."

"Technically," Equinox started, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I was going to shoot you in the head, but being burned alive was a close second."

"Max," Darkdoom said, his voice laced with concern. "What have-"

"What's that?" Solstice asked, pointing across the street. She took a step into traffic.

"Solstice, no!" Equinox shouted, but it was too late.

* * *

**A lesson to be learned, do not step into traffic. No matter what shiny object you see on the other side.**

**Go ahead, review. You know you want to.**

**Oh, and if I have not replied to your review, please excuse my laziness. Your comments are appreciated. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**I feel so bad . . . I haven't updated in over a week. I hope you all accept my Internet apology cake. *holds out cake***

**Random Spanish lesson of the day!**

**Vale = Okay**

* * *

Bob the Bus Driver, hated this shift. Driving a bus from three AM to six AM, to put it simply, sucked. No one was riding the bus at this time, so it was one empty stop after another. All he wanted was one morning of excitement.

Suddenly, he saw a girl in a purple jumpsuit step off the sidewalk and right into the path of the vehicle. The bus driver slammed on the brakes, twisting the steering wheel in a last-ditch attempt to avoid Solstice. She froze to the road, a deer-stuck-in-the-headlights reaction. Equinox stepped in front of Nero and Darkdoom, and snapped.

An arc of fire shot out from the tips of Equinox's fingers. The flames curved around Solstice, creating a sort of protective dome. With a screech, the bus crashed into it, losing all its momentum in one crunch of metal and sparks. The fire flickered away and the driver stumbled out.

"The hell was 'at?" he yelled at the oddly dressed child.

"Well, I've always wanted the unique experience of being hit by a bus," Solstice said, rolling her eyes.

Equinox ran forward and hit Bob upside the head. He crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Twice in one day, Sol," Equinox said, exasperated. "You think you could keep yourself from getting threatened or maimed or run over _by freaking buses_ for just one day?!"

"_Psh_, no," Solstice said truthfully.

"This is what you have to deal with?" Darkdoom asked Nero.

"It would appear that way," Nero said. "Solstice, Equinox, I suggest you get inside before a meteor falls out of the sky and decides to fall on Solstice."

"That could happen?!" Solstice shouted, looking up at the sky.

"For the love of- just go inside before you attract any more attention," he ordered.

Solstice and Equinox trudged inside the sliding glass doors with Nero and Darkdoom right behind them.

Along one wall was a row of chairs with a small coffee table in front of them. A receptionist's desk was secluded in a corner.

"Sit," Nero commanded.

The troublesome two sat down, but not before Solstice got her opinion in.

"I'm not a dog," she muttered.

"I'm going to ignore that comment," Nero said. "Anyway, while you are here, I don't want this place burned to the ground. Understand, Equinox?"

"Yes."

"Or do I want to find out that you've strangled the receptionist. Understand, Solstice?"

"_Vale_."

With an affirmative nod, Nero and Darkdoom walked over to the elevators. They stepped into the elevator and the doors shut behind them.

After a few minutes of quiet, Solstice got up and started looking at – well, everything.

"Sit down," Equinox snapped.

"A please would be appreciated," Solstice murmured. "And since when have you known me to listen to authority?"

"Since never."

All at once, the glass on the front of the building shattered and guards in the black battle fatigues of the Astronomy Project swarmed into the room.

"Well, look what we have here," one guard said, cracking their knuckles.

Equinox noticed something in the corner of her eye and shouted, "Solstice, get down!"

Solstice dropped to the floor as a net flew through the air where she had stood only milliseconds ago.

"Equinox, go find Schoolteach' or Miss Raven!" Solstice snapped. "I've got this!"

Equinox saw the guards slowly approaching towards her and snapped her fingers, creating a wall of fire big enough for a distraction. She sprinted through the lobby and into the stairwell.

"Chase her down!" the leader of the squad shouted.

Solstice heard the command and positioned herself between the guards and the door to the stairwell.

"You'll have to get through me first!" she yelled.

The leader chuckled. "With pleasure."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey there, you. Yes you, you awesome piece of human. Have a good day. :) **

* * *

Equinox dashed up the stairs, taking them three at a time. It dawned on her that she had no idea where this meeting was taking place.

"Well, I think I'll start at the top," she said, taking a grappler unit from the holster on her waist and firing up. The beep confirmed a solid hit and she shot skyward. When she reached the railing of the top floor, she vaulted over it and yanked open to the door of the top floor.

Equinox let out a low, appreciative whistle. "Nice place."

She started opening doors.

* * *

"This meeting will now come to order," Number One said, as all the other villains sat down. "I believe that Nero have something to say regarding the recent death of Wade Jackson."

"So it was Raven," someone at the table speculated.

"No, it was not her," Nero said. "While I do not know who killed Wade Jackson, I think I know why."

The slight whisper that picked up was quickly shushed by Number One.

"It would seem that Jackson was involved in something called the Astronomy Project. Teams of some of the brightest and most innovative scientists on the planet were working towards the goal of creating perfect soldiers. The result of this was, as far as I know, two children with abilities. It was originally thought that only one child was created, but this was proven false when Raven went to retrieve the first one. The two are obviously very well trained and deadly. When a squad of G.L.O.V.E. operatives-"

Nero was cut off when Equinox opened the door.

"Uh, hiya, there," Equinox said.

"I told you to remain in the lobby," Nero glowered.

"It's kinda filled with Astronomy guards and Solstice is down there," Equinox said. "So, I don't what you want us to do."

The chatter in the room began again and several council members stood up.

"How many are there?" Nero asked Equinox.

"Like, forty."

"She seems unnaturally calm," one member muttered to another.

"It's my job to remain calm in any and all situations," Equinox said in a voice that sounded different to the one Nero was used hearing yell at Solstice. It sounded like a soldier's.

"Hey, what's up?" Solstice said, walking into the room. Several people let out a startled gasp when they saw that she was completely covered in blood. Forget the slightly too loose purple jumpsuit and pale skin, dark red blood concealed any trace of a fourteen girl.

"I thought you were dealing with the forty Astronomy guards that are in the lobby," Equinox said, looking into the hallway to see if any had followed her.

"_Were in the lobby_," Solstice said, smiling in way that many considered creepy.

"Nice job," Equinox said. "But you're all red now."

Solstice used her arm to wipe some blood off her face. "They were not a challenge. They only had tranquilizer guns."

"Shame, you could have used the workout," Equinox mocked.

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"Interesting," Number One said. All the heads in the room swiveled towards the monitor.

"What's so interesting?" Solstice asked, attempting to scrape blood off of her face with her fingernails.

A few people bristled at the lack of honorific used, but if Number One noticed, he didn't say anything.

"You two have a very intriguing way of fighting; always going for the kill. Never hesitating, never showing mercy. Perfectly relentless," Number One said.

"Thanks, I guess," Solstice replied. "Is there some evil butler that can get me a towel?"

Nero's blackbox went off.

"Yes?" he asked, accepting the call.

"Max, there are more Astronomy guards entering the building and several of their helicopters are flying around up here," Raven said.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I sound like a helicopter," Solstice said, laughing. *****

"Well, that was random," Equinox murmured.

"I'm sure these two children can handle whatever the Astronomy guards can throw at them," Number One said. "They've proven themselves. The amount of insubordination shows a certain level of stubbornness, but if you can rid them of that, they'll make fine assassins."

Solstice turned her head, as if she was listening to something. "Explosive!"

Equinox and Solstice instinctively dropped to the floor, as the hall outside was engulfed in flames.

* * *

***I was listening to music . . .**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey there, amigos! Ninja assassins have attacked my house but once they figured out they were on my side, they left me alone. Exciting Friday. :) If you review, I'll send you a fun fact!**

* * *

"Put it out!" Solstice shouted over the roaring flames.

Equinox extended her open palm and there was a rush of air as all the flames disappeared. The two stood up quickly, ready to take control of the situation, as they had been trained to do so. A large chunk of the ceiling had fallen down, and a few arms and legs stuck out at uncomfortable angles. Bits of the wall and council member's clothes smoldered from where the fire took free rein.

"Is everyone alright?" Solstice called out.

Her question was met with a few good natured _I'm okay_'s and one _I've always wanted to be caught on fire and crushed by the ceiling._

Solstice lifted the main portion of the ceiling off of the members, whose thank you's stopped at the slight of her holding up a hundred pound chunk of concrete.

"What are looking at? Do you people need autographed photos?" Solstice snapped, setting the concrete to one side.

Equinox looked out into the hall, and while most of it had been destroyed, the floor from the stairwell to the room still remained intact. She took a tentative step out of the room and began walking slowly towards the stairwell.

"It looks okay to use!" Equinox shouted back, opening the door to the stairwell. 'If we go one at a time and if we don't run into any guards!"

"That's a couple of big ifs," Solstice replied, helping Nero to his feet.

"Wait, scratch that!" Equinox yelled. "Astronomy Guards are coming up the stairs."

"Fan-freaking-tasic," Solstice muttered to herself. Then to Equinox, "Set the door on fire, which will delay them for a few minutes."

Suddenly, there was a soft whirring sound from outside the window. Everyone's attention snapped towards it as a Shroud uncloaked. The loading ramp opened up and Raven walked to the end. She fired her grappler unit towards the building, and when the bleep confirmed a solid hit, she swung towards the window. She turned just before crashing into it, absorbing the impact with her back. Raven landed gracefully and immediately started talking.

"We have to get everyone out of here now," she said. "A whole subdivision of those Astronomy guards is just waiting down there and we know what they're looking for."

"What? Us?" Solstice said, a little too much false innocence in her voice. "Why I wouldn't hurt a fly."

Equinox walked back in. "Stop telling lies, Solstice. Or a creepy, pink, cat-lady will carve it into your hand."

* * *

Madam Spears watched the scientists do the necessary tests and work on the three Elites. Each one was suspended in a chamber of semi translucent liquid, with various wires and tubes attached to them.

"How is it coming along?" she asked one of scientists.

"The first two Subjects, Casper and Amelia seem to be responding to the treatment in a manner similar to the original Subjects. But the third Subject, Archer, is slowly but surely deteriorating. The massive amount of medication is not sitting well in his system," the scientist replied.

Spears make a _tsking_ sound. "Dispose of him then, he's no use to us."

"Yes, Madam," the scientist replied.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola, mis amigos! Here is another chapter for you amazingly awesome readers. :D**

* * *

Raven outlined her plan to get everyone out of the meeting room. The Shroud could not come too close to the building without causing damage to itself or the already structurally unsound building.

"Everyone is going to grapple over to the Shroud one at a time while Solstice and Equinox watch the door to make sure Astronomy Guards don't get through," Raven said.

After Raven noticed some unsure looks from the council members, she had to ask, "Does everyone know how to use a grappler unit?"

"Can't I just throw people over there?" Solstice piped up. "Like, the heaviest one of you is about," she scanned the room, "250, maybe. I can lift that."

"Throw?" Darkdoom questioned.

"You want me to define that?" Solstice asked. "Because I probably can't."

"It would be faster," Raven said, thinking about the different options.

"She's not going to drop anyone, if that's what you're worried about," Equinox said, peeking her head out of the door. "Oh, shi- Astronomy Guards are coming."

"How many?" Solstice asked, looking over Equinox's shoulder.

"Twenty."

"Psh, what an insult," Solstice said. "Equinox, take them out and I'll get everyone over to the Shroud thing."

Equinox ran out into the hall and the sounds of gunshots picked up. Solstice stepped towards the broken window.

Solstice smiled. "Alright, who's first?"

* * *

The second Equinox stepped into the hall, the guards began firing tranquilizer darts. She snapped her fingers in rapid succession and the darts flamed to dust in midair.

"Hold your fire!" the squadron leader shouted. He put his hands in front of him in a peaceful gesture. "Now, Subject Equinox, we don't want to have to hurt you."

"Don't call me a subject!" Equinox snarled, punctuating her sentence with a trail of sparks that made the wary Astronomy guards back up a few feet.

The leader made a subtle hand motion and one of the guards leveled a net cannon on their shoulder. He pulled the trigger and a metallic net of sorts flew through the air. Equinox snapped, sending a shower of flame towards the net. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the blaze connected with the net. The fire popped against the metal, but flickered to nothing. The netting wrapped around Equinox before she had a chance to react and she fell to the floor. The guards began advancing, seeing their prey trapped. Equinox snapped, but nothing happened.

"That's not going to work anymore, _Subject,"_ the leader spat. "This net was designed just for you and your friend. It snuffs out your . . . abilities, making you a much easier target."

Equinox struggled to push the net off of herself, but guards surrounded her and pointed the business end of their guns at her.

"Here's what you are going to do," the leader said, a Cheshire cat smile on his face. "You are going to call for Subject Solstice to come out here or we'll knock you out and kill everyone in that room. Got it?"


	32. Chapter 32

**A short-ish chapter for you all! I have noticed that I have had a recent spike in viewers from Singapore. Google tells me that these (****English Language, ****Malay Language, ****Tamil Language, and ****Standard Mandarin) languages are the official languages of Singapore. So, if I could get a review in a different language, that'd be pretty cool. You'd make my day, actually. And to the people who read and/or review this story, thank you! You are all awesomeness! :D**

**On to the story.**

* * *

As soon as the sound of the fight picked up, the council members started asking how she was just going to throw them.

"You can't expect us to trust our lives to a little girl," Chavez spat.

"Okay, then you can stay here," Solstice replied. "I don't really care."

Chavez's face reddened. "You can't talk to me-"

Solstice, obviously not in the mood for a lecture, set her jaw and moved in a flash of purple jumpsuit. In one swift movement, she had picked up Chavez by the back of his suit and thrown him out the window. He landed inside the Shroud with a loud_ oomph._

"Thank you for taking Solstice Airlines, I hope that was as uncomfortable as possible!"Solstice shouted.

"Solstice, while that was mildly amusing," Raven said. "When you get the rest of the people over, could you be a little gentler?"

"_No tengo ni idea. _Is anyone else going to try to give me some speech about respecting people?" Solstice asked. When no one replied, she nodded. "Who's next?"

One by one, Solstice carried the council members to the Shroud. She easily flew the gap and placed them on their feet. She flew back towards the building and stepped into the meeting room. Nero and Raven were the only ones left.

"I think you should check on Equinox," Nero said. "I haven't heard her voice in the past few minutes."

Just then, the door burst open. Astronomy Guards flooded the room. They had replaced their non-lethal dart guns with more sinister looking ones. The leader of the squad was holding a limp Equinox over his shoulder.

"Hello, Subject Solstice," the squad leader said evenly. "Sorry about your friend here, but she just refused to corporate."

Nero and Raven could feel the sudden shift in the room; a deadly charge filled the air. And that's when Solstice flew off the handle.


	33. Chapter 33

**This would have been up sooner, but I have the flu. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Although Raven, Nero, and most of the Astronomy guards would swear up and down that all they saw was a purple blur and splatters of blood, Solstice remembers everything very vividly. She can be extremely protective, and when people mess with her or Equinox, heads roll.

Solstice launched herself forward into the guard holding Equinox. She drove her hand _through _the guard's chest, sending a shower of blood and bone fragments flying around the room. The leader's hands instinctively flew to the wound as Solstice ripped her hand out of his chest. The other guards in the room moved as one, attempting to get a clear shot in Solstice's direction. She grabbed the gun off of the commander and fired a quick succession of shots, not caring where her shots went off at. One by one, guards fell to Solstice's wildly inaccurate bullets.

Raven decided it was time to intervene when a chunk of concrete exploded at her feet. She ran towards the Astronomy guards, katanas glowing purple. The blades hissed through the air as she cut down the closest guards, red trails streaking across the room. Solstice clutched Equinox in a fierce hug as she began to wake up.

"Sol, what happened?" Equinox asked as Raven was about to cut down the last guard.

"Wait," Solstice said, standing and walking over to the remaining guard. She stuck a finger in his face. "You listen to me," she hissed. "You are going to tell whoever is in charge of the Astronomy Project that they better stop trying to track us down. And I just want to you know that one of us could have cut you down right now; it's because I want a message delivered that I am letting you go, not because I care. Got it?"

The guard shook their head expressively and ran from the room, tripping on a comrade on the way out.

Solstice helped equinox to her feet and started off with a barrage of questions. "What happened? What did they do? Are you okay? Why didn't you call for help?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Equinox said. "I'll explain to you later, alright? We need to get back on the Shroud."

Solstice flew Equinox over to the Shroud and Raven and Nero used grappler units.

Equinox and Solstice retreated into the back of the Shroud as it took off towards a G.L.O.V.E. safe house.

Raven and Nero sat down with the rest of the G.L.O.V.E. council near the front of the Shroud.

"Well, that was certainly interesting, Max," Darkdoom said.

"I can't even begin to imagine what goes on in their heads," he replied.

Raven muttered something about uncontrollable brats. To which a shout from one of the girls responded, "Hey! I heard that!"

"Good!" Raven shouted back.

"I'm going to presume that you are not all too happy with this situation," Darkdoom said to Raven.

"Oh no," Raven said sarcastically. "Couldn't have asked for better students."

A few minutes later, Equinox walked over, blood on her hands. "I think Solstice was shot."


	34. Chapter 34

**Three cheers for writing this in math class and not learning geometry!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Earlier**

_Solstice and Equinox retreated to the back of the Shroud, sitting in the very last row and as far away as possible from the G.L.O.V.E. council members. Solstice sat down in one of the seats with a wince, holding a hand over her right side._

_"Sol, are you okay?" Equinox asked. "What wrong?"_

_"It's nothing. I'm fine-" Solstice sucked in air through clenched teeth._

_"You are not fine. What happened?" Equinox demanded, pulling Solstice's hands away from her side. A fresh wave of blood gushed between her fingers and dripped onto the floor._

_"You've been shot!" Equinox exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something?!" She snatched a med kit off of the wall and pulled out a length of gauze._

_"I – I didn't want t-to end up in t-the hospital. I ha-hate it there," Solstice replied, running a bloody hair through her hair._

_"Damn it, Sol," Equinox said, using shaking hands to press the gauze on the wound. "Hold that. I'm getting Miss Raven."_

* * *

Raven had gotten Solstice stable while Nero informed the pilot that they would need to land at the nearest safe house immediately. The council members remained on the Shroud as it landed on top of a tall office building, the safe house. The pilot would take them to their desired locations and another Shroud would return for Nero, Raven, and the destructive girls. Solstice hovered down the ramp, still clutching a wadded up piece of bloody gauze to her side.

"A medical team is waiting inside," a guard from inside said, running out to meet the group.

Equinox grabbed Solstice's arm and whispered hurriedly to her as Nero had a quick conversation with the guard.

"One word about how much you hate hospitals or if you have a freak out, and I will burn you to a pile of ashes."

Solstice gave a crooked smile. "No promises." Equinox scowled.

Once inside a doctor and a horde of nurses whisked Solstice away and situated her in a room. Nero, Raven, and Equinox were led to a makeshift waiting room with blank white walls and foldout, plastic chairs. Equinox started tapping her foot nervously. Awkward, silent seconds ticked by. Each one punctuated with a tap of Equinox's foot.

. . .

_Tap, tap, tap._

. . .

_Tap, tap, tap._

. . .

_Tap, tap-_

"Could you please stop that?" Raven snapped.

"Hmn." Equinox started snapping her fingers instead, slight sparks flying off at random.

_Snap, snap, snap._

"I think I will report to H.I.V.E. and let them know what's going on," Raven said, getting up and walking out.

As soon as she was gone, Equinox asked, "She hates us, doesn't she?"

"Hate is a very strong word," Nero started to say.

"Yeah, she didn't want to teach, did she?"

". . . . . . . . . . No."

"Figured so."

"It was a rather interesting conversation," Nero said.

"How so?"

"She threatened me with a katana."

After some slightly uncomfortable quiet, a nurse came in the room, holding a clipboard uncertainly.

"Equinox is it?" he asked.

She nodded. "Is Solstice alright?"

The nurse shifted the clipboard between his hands. "Yes, amazingly. I'm going to assume that there is something about the two of you – or at least her, that is . . . special. You see," he brushed imaginary dirt off of his lab coat, "the damaged muscle tissue and blood vessels seem to be knitting themselves back together. Web-like fibers are mending any damage done to the body."

Equinox rolled her eyes. "Duh. We heal really fast. It's kind of important when you're in a fight and you're hurt, to get back in the thick of things as quickly as possible. Two dying children are quite a hindrance."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought we already went through this earlier, sir," Equinox said to Nero.

"But I thought that the rapid healing abilities only applied to you," Nero replied.

"You thought wrong," Equinox said, not being able to hide the smirk on her face.

"I think you should go say hello, Equinox," the nurse said. "She is three rooms down." Equinox got up and left the room.

The nurse bit the inside of his cheek and started drumming on the clipboard.

"Is there something you wish to add?" Nero asked.

The nurse avoided making eye contact. "I think we found something sort of disturbing."


	35. Chapter 35

**This is a relatively longer chapter for me. I'm cool with that. :)**

**Because I can't reply to them, thank you to the one super nice Guest review!**

* * *

"Disturbing? What do you mean by that?" Nero asked.

The nurse fished around in the pocket of his lab coat. He brought out a slim flash drive, black with one pulsing light on the side.

"This," he said, "was on a cord around Solstice's neck- who, might I add, was terrified the whole time the doctors and nurses were treating her."

"What does it contain?" Nero questioned, taking the flash drive.

The nurse cleared his throat. "It appears to be everything on something called the Astronomy Project."

Nero had to remind himself that not everyone who was going to end up associating with Solstice or Equinox knew about the Astronomy Project. To save himself to explanation, he just said, "Go on."

"Solstice must have dumped all the data from the project onto this drive. Most of it is encrypted and requires a passcode. One of them probably knows the codes for the files-"

Nero cut the nurse off. "I must say, your roundabout way of speaking is getting on my nerves."

"Oh, right, I'm getting tangential," the nurse apologized. "The frightening thing about all of this is that Solstice and Equinox are not the first children of the Astronomy Project. From what little I could gather from the unencrypted data, there was twelve 'units' that preceded the two girls; all were failures and were exterminated with extreme brutality. The girls are the only ones left and are the _Sorelle Lunari_ experimental group. They were scheduled for something called Re-upload in a few hours after they escaped the facility."

"And you have no further information on this matter?"

"I'm not really who you should be asking. One of-"

The nurse stopped talking when there was a metallic crash and a shout of, "Damn it, Solstice!"

A purple blur rushed past the door, that which shouted, "_Quiero ir_!"

Equinox followed a few seconds later, wielding an IV pole as a weapon. "Get back here so I can run you through with this!"

"You'll never take me alive!" Solstice yelled back. Suddenly, Nero heard the hum of Raven's katanas and a Russian curse.

"_Schoolteach'_!" Solstice called. "Miss Raven is threatening to kill us!"

Nero stepped out of the waiting room just as Equinox threw the IV pole. It flew like a spear, flying straight for his head. Solstice's blurred hand appeared in the center of Nero's chest, pushing him out of the way of the airborne pole as it soared through the spot where his head was.

"Geez, Schoolteach'," Solstice said. "You should try be to more aware of your surroundings."

"That wouldn't be necessary if you and Equinox could stop threatening each other every six seconds. And besides, that's what I am for," Raven said, grabbing the back of Solstice's collar. "The Shroud is here to pick us up. Take Equinox and get going."

A flash of emotion that was a cross between mischievousness and curiosity flashed on Solstice's and Equinox's faces. "Okay." The two raced down the hall and to the roof, where the Shroud was waiting.

Nero and Raven walked down the hall, not trying to catch up with the girls.

"They have done that twice now," Raven commented.

"Excuse me?"

"Equinox has done something that could have possibly injured you and Solstice has stopped whatever it was both times," Raven replied. "Why?"

"I don't know, Natalya. That didn't even cross my mind."

They walked out of the building, onto the roof, and into the Shroud. The hatch closed behind them and the cloaking features of the Shroud turned on. It made a 180 degree turn and began flying in the direction of H.I.V.E.

"Where are those two?" Raven asked, looking around the cabin.

There was a short burst of static over the intercom system. "Hello Schoolteach', Miss Raven and the pilot who was kind enough to leave the controls unlocked. This is your pilot for the day, Solstice, and your co-pilot, Equinox."

In the background, "Why am I the co-pilot?"

"'Cause I called pilot."

"I'll fight you for it."

"You're on."

By then, Raven had climbed the ladder to the flight deck. "Where is the pilot?!"

Solstice smiled. "Not here, obviously. Do you need glasses?"

The thought of slapping Solstice across the face briefly entered Raven's mind; however, she regained her composure quickly. "Do you even know how to fly this thing?"

Equinox adjusted her headset. "Yeah, they taught us at the labs. We promise not to crash and bring you all to a fiery death."

"How comforting," Raven replied sarcastically. She remained on the flight deck for a few minutes, making sure that the two actually knew what they were doing. It was a little surprising to her. The two very obnoxious and loud children that could single-handedly destroy anything, were completely quiet, calm, and in control of the Shroud's flight path. Raven climbed back down and sat next to Nero.

"Well?" he asked.

"They know how to fly this," Raven responded. "But they may have killed the pilot because he is not there."

"Why does that not shock me?" Nero opened up a laptop he had got from the overhead equipment rack and started it up. He logged in and plugged in the flash drive the nurse had given him.

"What is this?" Raven asked.

Nero opened a file that lacked a passcode and began reading. "Apparently, the past, present, and future of the Astronomy Project."


	36. Chapter 36

**This chapter contains some tiny details that are going to become important later.**

**Also, a big pile of virtual cookies to **_**Trekkiewhoviansmurf **_**for the idea and to **_**Alpha Infinity **_**and **_**Alpha Three **_**for helping me develop it. ****:) **

* * *

The file on screen appeared to be a Xeroxed PDF of a spiral notebook. Someone with very slanted handwriting had scrawled quick notes about the Astronomy Project. It was only from a certain date to somewhere near the present.

_Day 1058_

_Today the _Astro tre_ triplets (Units 9-11) were exterminated. Lack of desired power traits and inability to function as a unit warranted deactivation. The _Sorelle Lunari_ operation will begin tomorrow._

_Day 1059_

_Unit 12 (Subject Equinox) and Unit 13 (Subject Solstice) were activated today. 12 is the remodeled version of Unit 7 (cold temperature bugs fixed) and 13 is from Watch6's DNA and the specialized power DNA fragments. Optimal results expected from both units._

_Day 1060_

_Both Units were set through Upload and Fast-age Programs. Each is showing remarkable aptitude and prowess relative to previous Unit failures._

_Day 1103_

_Unit 13 is breaking free of its behavioral constraints. Tests are being done to determine the source of the problems. If 13 is continually allowed to associate with 12, it could convince 12 to fight back against the project._

_Day 1105_

_Tests have determined that the DNA used in Unit 13 was not of Watch6 but from Watch17. Explains the temper issues and abnormal ways of thinking. Must be Re-uploaded within the near future._

"Is that where this file ends?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but this file is making little sense to me," Nero replied. "What do the words Re-uploaded and Fast-age mean?"

"Beats me," Raven said. "Try searching the files for something on Watches. If there is a possibility that Solstice and Equinox have a parent through some sort of technicality, I think they deserve to know."

After a second of scrolling, Nero found the file; however, it was one of the encrypted ones. "I'm sure that the Professor will be able to figure this out." Nero put the laptop back in the overhead equipment rack and pocketed the USB. "Let's talk about the Hunt."

"The location has already been secured and the only human activity is fifty miles from the drop-off point," Raven replied, starting up a tablet and opening a report. "It's a largely forested area with about 6 to 8 inches of snow daily."

"Has the proper outdoor gear been obtained for the students?" Nero asked.

Raven opened a new file. "Yes, there is – there are two extra . . ."

Nero's expression of false innocence gave it away.

"Oh no," Raven snarled. "No way in hell are the two biggest trouble magnets I have ever had the misfortune to meet coming on the Hunt."

"Are you worried that they beat your twenty-four hour record?"

"No, I more concerned about them blowing something up, massacring the Alpha Stream, or causing some form of uncontrollable chaos."

"I'll make you a deal, Natalya," Nero said. "I will monitor the activities of the Hunt in person if Miss Solstice and Miss Equinox on the Hunt. Mind you, they are your students; you can say no."

"You'll actually be on site?"

"Yes."

"And you know that they already have connections with Otto and friends. They're bound to team up," Raven stated.

"Is that a no?"

"If two little assassins-in-training causing mayhem on the Hunt is what takes to get you out from behind your desk, then so be it."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Nero and Raven, the two girls were listening diligently to the conversation. Equinox had reversed the intercom system to make the speakers in the cabin's ceiling to microphones and they were both listening through their headphones.

Solstice threw down her headset. "That sorry bast-"

"Language!" Equinox scolded.

"Yes, mother," Solstice quipped, rolling her eyes.

"So, what are we going to do about that flash drive?" Equinox asked, ignoring Solstice's retort.

Solstice stood up. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting my flash drive back." She walked towards the ladder with the intent of prying it from someone's cold and very dead hands, if needed, but Equinox blocked her path.

"No, Sol, think about it. We've been trying to hack into those files for months. We clearly do not possess the geeky-tech skills required to break in, so let Nero give it to the Professor. Once he unlocks all the files, we can blackmail and/or threaten a SciTech to hack into the H.I.V.E. database and get us a copy," Equinox explained with a slight smile.

"And by threaten you mean . . .?" Solstice asked, raising an eyebrow.

Equinox's smile widened. "You can deal with that."


	37. Chapter 37

**Yeah, life is life. Should have been up sooner, but, hey, what are you going to do? :)**

**Alpha Infinity wants me to give her credit for a line about butter.**

* * *

When the Shroud was a few minutes away from landing, Raven attempted to kick Solstice and Equinox out of the flight deck. After all, would _you _trust those two to land a stealth drop ship? Do you want to die a horrible, fiery, early death?

Solstice, already lacking any form of emotional or verbal filter, protested, claiming that Equinox and she had all the knowledge and skill necessary to land (as she put it) this thing. She answered to the tip of one of Raven's katanas, suddenly deciding that Miss Raven was correct.

What seemed like a ridiculously pointless conversation between Raven and Solstice was actually an attempt at a distraction so that Equinox could revert the intercom system back to its original state. Equinox gave an imperceptible signal to her friend and Solstice began agreeing with Raven, backing slowly away from the end of a crackling blade.

"Y'know what?" Solstice replied sarcastically. "You're so right. Equinox and I can't even tie shoes, let alone land a plane. It's not like we're highly trained assassins or anything. What are we to stand in your way? Please, continue."

Raven's grip tightened on her katana. "Get out of here and go see Nero. He wants to discuss something with you."

_I swear to God, Solstice. _Equinox thought. _Make one more comment and you're toast. With a side of butter and glowing katana._

But, naturally, it's not of Solstice's character to leave such a comment worthy opportunity open.

With one foot out of the door, hand poised on the handle to slam the door shut, Solstice replied, "Let me guess. You're pregnant and Schoolteach' wants us to replace you as his bodyguard."

Solstice slammed the door shut with a resounding c_rack_ and started running towards the cabin, just as the words she had said clicked in Raven's head.

Equinox could practically feel the mixture of hate and bewildered surprise radiating from Raven. Equinox stepped behind one of the flight deck chairs, making sure that there was enough space for her to at least run if Raven turned around.

Raven drew her other katana and walked calmly towards the door. "Since Solstice has made it very clear that she has a death wish and I am done watching her exist, I will be having a _conversation_ with her. You can land this; the code is Seven-Delta-Nine-Two-Two. Got it?"

"G-got it," Equinox replied hesitantly.

Raven walked out of the flight deck, both blades drawn and ready to cut down one _very _annoying and_ very _immature Solstice.

* * *

**In the Cabin Space**

Nero was reviewing something on a tablet display, when Solstice ran by.

"HiSchoolteach'.ByeSchoolteach'.Ravenisreallyticke doffsoyoumightwanttostayoutofherwayandIdidn'tmeant omakehermadbutyouknowhowevilteenagersare!"

Nero just looked at her with a puzzled look. He had only heard a few things out of the jumble of words. But luckily he had heard the most important parts (hopefully). Schoolteach', Raven was ticked off, it was her fault, evil teenagers. You know, the usual.


	38. Chapter 38

**I actually had something humorous to write here, but it has escaped me . . .**

* * *

**Flight Deck**

As Equinox maneuvered the Shroud towards H.I.V.E., a screen appeared in the control panel, asking for the landing code.

"Seven-Delta-Nine-Two-Two," Equinox muttered, entering the code. _**Access Granted **_flashed across the screen as H.I.V.E.'s systems took control of the Shroud, allowing it to land at the island without any mishaps.

_I wonder what's become of Solstice and her big mouth,_ Equinox thought. _I would have expected to hear more screaming and cursing by now._

As if on cue, a shout spliced through the air. "I AM NOT PREGNANT, YOU INSOLENT CHILD!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD?!"

Equinox sighed. _And so it begins._

After several more minutes of screaming, insults, and something that sounded suspiciously like a sword fight, Equinox could not take any more. She stepped down from the flight deck and proceeded to slip on the second last rung of the ladder. Her foot went through the ladder, causing her to fall flat on her back, one leg twisted up. Then, as if to add insult to injury, one of her contacts fell out.

"Why me?" she muttered, pulling her leg out of the ladder. She stood up, mildly disoriented from her blurry vision. The cabin space had become a sea of shapes and lights. She closed one eye, which allowed her to see clearer, but also gave her no depth perception.

"DON'T TALK LIKE I'M NOT HERE!"

_Just follow the sound of fighting,_ Equinox reasoned.

* * *

**Cabin Space**

"Miss Solstice!" Nero called out.

" . . . Yes?" Solstice asked, walking guiltily over.

"What did you say to Raven?"

"Uh . . . I may have suggested that-" Solstice mumbled the end of her sentence, regretting what she said to Raven. Solstice had the realization that the most dangerous person in the world just moved _Solstice _to the top of their kill list.

Nero raised an eyebrow. "Care to repeat that?"

Solstice looked away. "Not really . . ."

Suddenly, Raven burst into the cabin space with both katanas drawn. "I AM NOT PREGNANT, YOU INSOLENT CHILD!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD?!" Solstice shot back. "I'm five and half feet tall!"

Raven took a step towards Solstice. "And I've killed people who annoyed me less than you have!"

"Like that's my fault you have a low tolerance of-" Solstice paused to think of the right word.

"Insanity," Nero offered. "Or perhaps you'd prefer the word nonsense."

"That too!" Solstice shouted.

For a second, there was silence, and then Solstice did the second dumbest thing of that particular day. She flew in a purple flash, grabbing one of Raven's katanas and taking a combat stance.

"Solstice, what do you think you're doing?" Nero asked, standing up.

"I . . . don't know," Solstice said.

"Then stop this immead-"

"No, it's okay, Max," Raven said. "I've wanted to knock her down a couple of levels."

"DON'T TALK LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" Solstice turned the sharpness setting higher on the katana. "Bring it on!"

Solstice made the first strike, forcing Raven to take a step back. Raven dropped low, kicking Solstice's legs out from underneath her. Solstice landed with a _thump_, but she quickly stood up.

"Lucky hit," Solstice smirked.

"You act as if you let me kick you," Raven replied, adjusting her stance.

Solstice did a front hand spring, driving her knees into Raven's shoulders with the force of a truck. Solstice raised the katana above her head, poised to strike.

Equinox snapped her fingers, aiming a trail of sparks just inches away from Solstice. Her intent was to scare her, not turn her into ash. But because her depth perception was distorted, the sparks hit Solstice's hand, causing the katana to skitter across the cabin space. Raven brought her knees up and kicked Solstice off of her, sending Solstice crashing into Equinox. And that's when Equinox's vision went completely fuzzy; her other contact fell out.

"That felt good." Raven smiled and picked up her other katana, happy to have ruffed Solstice up a bit.

Solstice, on the other hand, was angry. Make that livid. "Geez, Equinox! Trying to scorch my damn hand off, are you?!"

Equinox, only seeing a frenzied purple blur, looked up with a confused expression. "Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' me! You burned me!" Solstice would have a continued on a long and rather colorful rant if not for a hand clamping over her mouth.

"I suggest you shut it," Raven said coolly, sending a shiver down Solstice's spine.

Solstice just nodded.


	39. Chapter 39

**Wow, I'm amazed at the feedback I get on this! I log on the computer and have a lot of emails from you guys. It really makes my day. :)**

* * *

As soon as the Shroud touched down at H.I.V.E., Raven dragged Solstice off by her collar to, for the lack of a better word, detention. Or as Solstice described it as she was being dragged away, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer from placing me into mind-numbing forced labor! This is against my rights!"

"You don't get rights here," Raven retorted. "Are where would you find a lawyer?"

"I'll hire a PolFi. Or blackmail them."

Equinox tried very hard not to do a face-wall. She might have if she could see, but because her contacts fell out . . . at least she could see colors.

"Uh, sir?" Equinox asked in the general direction of where she thought Nero was standing. "My contacts-"

Suddenly, Nero's Blackbox went off. Something about the Professor and an explosion and other forms of uncontrolled chaos.

"I'm sorry, Miss Equinox," Nero said. "But it seems a . . . situation has come up. I must go. Your class schedule has been sent to your Blackbox." He walked out of the hanger bay, leaving Equinox standing at the bottom of the loading ramp.

"But I can't see," Equinox muttered to herself. She opened up her Blackbox and pressed random buttons until H.I.V.E. mind appeared on the screen.

"You seem to be having trouble interacting with your Blackbox's interface. May I be of some assistance?" H.I.V.E. mind asked.

Equinox was about to ask who said that, but then remembered the A.I. she had been introduced to. "Could you send a message to Otto for me?"

"It is within my system parameters to do so," H.I.V.E. mind replied.

"Okay, I need you to say-"

* * *

Raven hauled Solstice to the Grappler Cavern and pointed her in the direction of the track.

"Laps. Start running," Raven ordered.

Solstice glanced at the track and then back at Raven. "How many?"

"Until I come back and get you," Raven said and with that, she left.

"This is _so_ not fair," Solstice complained to herself. She momentarily thought about ditching, but decided not to. After all, where was there to go? Begrudgingly, she started running.

* * *

Class was dismissed from the Professor's class, which had ended when a laser malfunctioned, set two Alphas on fire, and tore a hole in the computer lab.

The Professor seemed rather happy, leaving the class with the statement, "At least it was only two students this time."

Once Otto and company were in the hall and safely out of the range of any more lasers going off, his Blackbox buzzed.

"What is it?" Laura asked, peering over his shoulder.

"I've lost my contacts and I can't find my way to class. Could you come and get me? I'm in the Hanger Bay. ~Equinox," Otto read aloud.

"I was not aware she wore contacts," Wing commented.

"Why'd she ask _you_ to come and get _her_?" Laura asked.

"The newcomers got your feathers ruffled, Brand?" Shelby asked. "Don't let the Green-Eyed Monster get to ya' now."

Laura turned a bright shade of pink. "I am not jealous; I was just wondering . . ."

Otto, oblivious to the conversation because of his general sense of obtuseness, was already walking in the direction of the Hanger Bay; a scheme coming together in his head.


	40. Chapter 40

**There was a substitute in English yesterday which basically meant: Waste time and write Fanfiction.**

* * *

Nero walked into the Science and Technology Department. The normal amount of disorganized chaos had seemed to increase exponentially with quite a few monitors still smoking from the preceding explosion. Not to mention the three-foot in diameter hole that a laser had carved through a wall.

"So," Nero asked the Professor. "What happened_ this_ time?"

"Just because I know you're wondering, this was not involving any . . . erm . . . particular Alphas," the Professor replied. "My fifth years were testing a prototype laser and it appears that there are still a few bugs in the system."

Nero eyed the contraption warily. "Has it been deactivated?"

"Of course," the Professor stated. "I took every possible precaution in-"

Just then, the laser whirred to life and took shaky aim at Nero and the Professor. Who, in turn, dove behind the nearest work bench. The laser let off a beam of energy that sailed over their heads, turning the wall behind them into little more than rubble. The Professor grabbed a remote conveniently lying around and jammed his thumb down on the button. Thankfully, the laser powered down.

Nero stood up. "You should get to work on those bugs in the system."

"Quite."

H.I.V.E. mind popped up on the screen in the lab. "There has been substantial damage to several rooms and the hospital wing."

"Clear the area for quick repairs and check for injured," Nero sighed. "And, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I want a full report on my desk."

"Today?" The Professor glanced at the smoldering lab and couldn't even begin to imagine how much work that would take.

Nero thought about everything the Astronomy children had put him through that day and it hit him like a tidal wave of stress. "No, tomorrow. Or never, it doesn't matter."

Pike just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Solstice was well into her fiftieth lap around the track when a laser blast suddenly went through one of the walls. It hit the opposite wall and finally fizzled out.

"Why do I feel like that was partly my fault?" Solstice said.

Her Blackbox went off and H.I.V.E. mind materialized on her screen.

"I have detected a sizable amount of damage in the Grappler Cavern. Are you unharmed, Miss Solstice?" H.I.V.E. mind asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. But I don't think that wall's going to make it. It's been critically injured," Solstice joked.

The A.I. tilted his head. "Are you implying that the wall is somehow alive?"

"It's an . . . expression of sorts."

/

Otto walked into the Hangar Bay, careful to avoid any guards. He scanned the area and spotted Equinox sitting on a crate, asleep by the looks of it.

"Equinox," he said, tapping her shoulder.

"I'm awake!" she shouted. Several guards turned to look at the two.

"Hey, students can't be in here!" one yelled.

"Time to go," Otto said, grabbing Equinox's wrist and running out of the Hangar Bay.

"Should we chase after them, sir?" One guard asked the chief of security.

The chief thought for a second. "No, we've got better things than chase a couple of children. And if we see them again, we know who they are. After all, not many students have white hair."


	41. Chapter 41

_**Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure.**_

* * *

Over the next few weeks, life settled into a somewhat normal routine. Solstice set the record for most laps run in a single detention after Raven forgot to get her from the Grappler Cavern. Franz's record of 60 laps was left in the dust. She spent the whole night running and didn't quit because she was kind-of-maybe-just-a-little-bit afraid of what would happen if she stopped running. Not like Solstice would ever admit to it. Equinox got new contacts, courtesy of Nero when he noticed her holding a textbook upside-down. Overall, life seemed, do I dare say it, ordinary.

But of course, we all know that this is just the calm before the storm.

* * *

**Grappler Cavern**

"One minute spar," Raven said. "On my mark, go."

Solstice aimed a jab at Equinox's stomach, knocking her back a step. Solstice stepped forward and pushed the palm of her hand into the center of Equinox's chest. In the spilt second before Solstice was to push Equinox down, she adjusted her stance and hooked her foot behind Solstice's ankle. Equinox twisted her leg, sending Solstice to the ground with a _thump. _Solstice flipped back to her feet nearly avoiding a punch from Equinox.

Raven watched the two spar with a bit of grudging respect. While Solstice still managed to annoy her and Equinox did little to stop Solstice, she had to admit that the two were excellent fighters.

Solstice drew her katanas and swung them through the air. Equinox blocked them with her arm and withdrew hers.

That was something new, too. The pair had been issued their own pair of katanas that were just like Raven's. Nero's idea, of course. Raven was fully against allowing them to carry their own weapons.

Solstice spun around and aimed to kick Equinox's legs out from under her. Equinox jumped at the last second and slammed the hilt of her katana into Solstice's head, just as Raven called time.

"Cheap shot," Solstice muttered, holding her hand out.

Equinox helped Solstice to her feet. "Suck it up,"

"If I've told you a thousand times, must I really tell you again?" Raven said to Solstice. "Watch your stance. You get sloppy and it's too wide. You'll leave too many openings and next time, it won't be Equinox you're fighting."

Solstice shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh."

"I'm serious, Solstice," Raven glared. "You think because you're a little different that you're invincible. You. Are. Not."

Solstice mumbled a somewhat audible _Yes, ma'am._

"And don't think that you're off the hook, Equinox," Raven said.

Equinox sheathed her katanas. "Oh, come on. I won that fair and square."

"But you hesitated a second before you struck. Hesitate out in the field and you'll end up with a bad case of dead," Raven scolded.

"We've survived fourteen years thus far fine," Solstice shot back. "Why fix it if it isn't broken?"

Raven added _overconfidence _to her mental list for reasons of why Solstice was going to be the first to die. "That is not the point-"

The PA system crackled to life, interrupting Raven. "Attention Students and Staff. All Alpha and Assassin Stream students are to report to the auditorium. Attendance is mandatory."

Raven sighed. "You two are dismissed, however-"

Solstice grabbed Equinox's wrist and ran out of the Grappler Cavern with a cry of, "FREEDOM!"

Raven shut her eyes and rubbed her temples. "They will be the death of me."

* * *

**I'm in the process of drawing a new cover for this story. It should be up soon. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Check out the newest cover and tell me what you think! :D**

* * *

Solstice half-flew half-dashed out of the Grappler Cavern, still latched onto Equinox's wrist. Equinox's feet were barely touching the ground as Solstice tapped into her inhuman speed.

"Sol! Slow down!" Equinox shouted. "You're going to run into some-"

Then they ran into two very large, very stupid mountains of Henchman.

"Hey, watch where yer' goin'!" Tackle yelled, whose hair had still not grown back from the fire incident a couple of weeks ago.

Solstice looked ready to beat the life out of the two idiots in front of her. "Maybe if you weren't taking up half the hall with your freaking ginormous girth, we wouldn't have run into you."

"Are ya' lookin' fer a fight, little girl?" Block said, cracking the knuckles on each hand.

"Sol," Equinox muttered. "If we get in another fight, we'll be running laps until we die."

Solstice grinned. "How about we settle for some confusion?" She ran her finger up her nose, pushing up imaginary nerd glasses.

"What y'all whisperin' 'bout over der?!" Tackle demanded.

"A thousand apologies, gentlemen. As you can see, my associate and I are en-route to a compulsory gathering within the lecture theater and we must not be unpunctual," Solstice said, a smile spreading across her face as the anger on Block and Tackle's faces was replaced with dumb uncertainty.

Block scratched his head. "Are ya' speakin' English?"

Solstice face-palmed. "Are ya' usin' grammar?"

Equinox stepped forward. "Allowing my acquaintance and I to pass through without any disturbance will be greatly beneficial to your psychological and bodily well-being. However, if you desire to quarrel with your betters, it can be arranged very quickly."

Block and Tackle shared a bewildered look before walking off to cool down their small brains from the intellectual overload.

"And now that that's out-of-the-way," Solstice said. "To the auditorium!"

The two ran in the auditorium at the last second. Equinox spotted Otto's hair in the crowd and walked over to him and company.

"Did we miss anything?" Equinox asked.

"Not yet, no one has come out to speak," Otto replied.

Wing looked into the crowd behind their group. "Equinox, where is Solstice?"

Equinox whirled around, searching amidst the sea of black jumpsuits for a flash of purple. "She was here literally six seconds ago."

"Perhaps she was being hungry and went looking for some snack foods," Franz suggested helpfully.

"I don't think that snack foods are high on Solstice's to do list," Equinox mumbled. "More like chaos and unprovoked destruction."

A hush fell over the gathered students as Nero stepped out on stage. "Good afternoon, students. I've interrupted your studies today to make an announcement about the Hunt. This year, while everything will proceed as scheduled, the Assassin stream will be joining the Alphas on this exercise."

A murmur of conversation rippled through the crowd. There had been some speculation about this happening; not many were surprised. The Assassin stream had gained the notoriety for being as duplicitous and cunning as any Alpha. Nero let the chatter carry on a little longer than he usually did as he searched the crowd for the two Assassin students. He spotted Equinox standing in the middle, but did not see Solstice anywhere in the near vicinity. That alone was worrying.

"Furthermore," he continued, silencing the students. "Information for the Hunt's student groups will be announced shortly. Further questions may be directed to H.I.V.E. mind. Dismissed."

/

In the library, the Colonel walked by a group of first years studying for exams. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. Block and Tackle were leaning over a dictionary, and were actually *dramatic gasp* reading it. Not tearing it to pieces or holding it upside down, but reading.

The Colonel gave them a weird stare before continuing on his way. "Henchman reading. What's next? Unintelligent Alphas? Cool SciTechs?"


	43. Chapter 43

"_**Curiosity killed the cat, but it also fed the vulture."**_

* * *

Equinox raced into the hallway, ignoring the shouts of _watch out_ as she elbowed a few students out of her way. She skidded to a stop when she saw the familiar mop of black hair up in the pipes by the ceiling.

"Sol!" she hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Solstice swung down from the piping and landed soundly on her feet next to Equinox. She gave a noncommittal shrug and a sly smile.

"It was pretty obvious that you ditched that assembly. Where did you go?" Equinox scolded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Solstice replied, pulling out her Blackbox and looking at her class schedule for the day. "We've got some class taught by Schoolteach' with the Alphas next. We should make our way over there."

"Answer the question!" Equinox demanded, stepping into Solstice's path and swiping the Blackbox out of her hand as the group of students from the assembly begin flooding out.

"Uh oh, I can't imagine that is being a good thing, _ja_?" Franz said, sounding slightly alarmed.

"Nah, it's just your typical pseudo-human fight. I feel like it's not a good day unless someone here has been set on fire," Shelby joked.

"Leaving and continuing to class would be the suggested option to minimize bodily harm," Wing proposed. "After all, we do have class with Colonel Francisco later."

Otto groaned. "Don't remind me. Although, I feel that this little skirmish will be short-lived."

"What makes you think that?" Laura said, raising an eyebrow. "I've always considered them to be more shoot-now-ask-questions-later people."

Ahead of them, Solstice grabbed her Blackbox back from Equinox and whispered something to her. The expression on Equinox's face changed from annoyance to mild disbelief.

"You cannot be serious," Equinox said, running a hand through her hair.

Solstice pocketed her Blackbox. "As serious as a heart attack."

The few students that had chosen to linger around in hopes of seeing the fight quickly disappeared, off to their remaining classes of the day.

Otto walked over, company following closely at his heels. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing. You have something to share with the group?"

Solstice grinned big enough that her gums were showing. "I'll show you all later. We have class with you lot, so you'll see after."

"Aww, can't you show us now? I like show and tell," Shelby pleaded.

Equinox sighed. "Trust me," she was all business, "you don't want to know yet. Protect your plausible deniability while you can. Because once Sol sucks you all into this crackpot idea-"

"Crackpot plans are our specialty. Don't worry about us," Otto smiled.

"There is not being the need for all of this negative feeling," Franz said, pointing finger guns at Wing. "For I am Silent Death."

* * *

Professor Pike logged on to his terminal and decided to check on the hacking of the rather mysterious flash drive that Nero had asked him to break into. H.I.V.E. mind had predicted that a brute force hack would take 9 weeks, 5 days, 14 hours, and a matter of minutes. It was 2 ½ weeks into this endeavor, and only a handful of not very useful files had been unlocked. One was just mug shot-like pictures of the girls and another was a list of coordinates. When those coordinates were researched through satellite imaging, the pictures showed only white blank spaces; as if that particular spot on the Earth never existed.

Pike was about to continue on with the day's work, but he noticed something was slightly off about his desk area. How he could discern that someone else had been at his terminal under all the random tech that cluttered the area, is beyond me. But, hey, you never mess with a techie's desk.

"H.I.V.E. mind, scan this terminal for finger prints," Pike said.

The AI's wire frame head popped up on a circular display and a pencil-sized beam did a quick sweep of the area. "Commencing scan, approximate time of completion: Two minutes."

Pike leaned back in his chair. He wouldn't have been surprised if a red and white-haired team of hacking geniuses had been here earlier. But what they could have been looking for was the part that he couldn't figure out.

"Scan complete," replied H.I.V.E. mind.

The Professor nodded. "That was quick."

"There was only one set of prints in the designated scan area; yours," the AI replied.

"I must be getting old," Pike muttered to himself, putting his glasses on. "Either that or someone when through a lot of trouble for something. Bring up the security tapes from the past four hours."

H.I.V.E. mind showed the footage on the Professor's computer, fast forwarding at high-speed until the tapes reached present time. No one was seen on the tape.

Pike exhaled. "Not old, maybe just paranoid."


	44. Chapter 44

"_**If no one comes from the future to stop you from doing it, then how bad of a decision can it really be?"**_

**Shout-out to Siobhan for the awesome guest review! :D**

**And, by the way, if you do not speak or have at least 1 year of Spanish, I suggest having a translator open.**

* * *

Equinox noted the undeniable bounce in Solstice's step as they made their way to class. She stopped and tapped Solstice shoulder. "Sol, could you at least _act _like you aren't hiding something? Skipping around with that goofy grin on your face; well, you might as well have written _**guilty **_in permanent marker across your forehead."

"But did I?" Solstice smirked.

"Uh, write on your head? No."

"Then don't worry about it," Solstice said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It's not like anyone would e_ver _think to suspect me of some sort of crime."

"I don't know whether you are being sarcastic, are just too stupid to care about getting caught, or if you have some mental issue where you are choosing to perceive yourself as the perfect example of a good citizen and you see these actions as normal. I'm not sure which one worries me more," Equinox deadpanned.

"Ah, don't worry about me. I'll tone it down," Solstice replied. The energy in her step stopped and she shoved her hands in her pockets. "Is this good enough?"

Equinox sighed. "I suppose."

"Except your posture makes you look like the Hunchback of Norte Dame," Otto said.

"The who of what?" Solstice replied, giving Equinox a confused glance.

"Never mind."

"_Quiero saber. Dime_," Solstice demanded. "_Por favor, mi major amigo."_

"You're not going to understand it," Laura answered. "It's a movie."

"_Pero quiero entender_," Solstice murmured.

"Why do you speak Spanish and English?" Shelby asked. "I only took, like, a year and it was so impossibly annoying."

Solstice threw her hands in the air. "_Porque puedo_."

"Then, Sol?" Equinox retorted.

"_¿Qué?_"

"_¡Cállate!_"

"Touché," Solstice replied as the group walked into class together.

* * *

After the final class of the day was dismissed, students hurried out, eager to find their friends and head to dinner. Solstice shuffled out of class, a whole new batch of detentions already assigned to her name and Equinox at her heels. Otto and associates left for dinner, promising to save them seats.

"You're insane. How do you manage to get five detentions in the space of _one hour? _One! Are you trying to set some sort of record here?" Equinox scolded, much to Solstice's annoyance.

"I'm so sorry that I fell asleep. I would have gotten more sleep but Catman kept waking me up during the detentions I had yesterday," Solstice yawned, drawing a disapproving scowl from Equinox. "So, really, the only person at fault here is him."

Equinox put her hands on her hips. "You fell asleep not once, but twice! And then, in a horrible attempt to look like you were even paying the slightest attention, you opened the book. It might have worked except that it was upside-down."

"English is hard to read. Anyone could have made that mistake," Solstice replied with an eye-roll.

"Really? Since when did anyone become you?" Equinox snapped. "I don't know what you're trying to play, but you should be grateful as heck that _someone_ finally came and got us out of the labs. Because we'd still be there."

Solstice's expression darkened. "I know that, okay? You don't need to remind me."

"Then why are you acting like some bratty idiot whose main goal in life is to tick everyone around her off?"

Equinox would swear that she saw a flicker of something akin to fury flash across Solstice's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it showed.

"I don't know. Let's go to dinner. People are waiting for us," Solstice muttered, walking off with Equinox right behind her.

* * *

**I will be going on vacation soon, so I will try to have another chapter up by then, but don't hate if I don't. : )**


	45. Chapter 45

**I will be leaving for vacation, so I shall see (not really see, this is the Internet and stuff) all of you in about a week or so.**

**Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. Party hats for all! *:)**

**Guest replies are on the bottom. :)**

* * *

The astrological duo walked into the dining hall, a slight of air mischief following them. Solstice, per usual, stuffed her tray with enough food to feed three Henchmen.

"You eat like a cow, Sol," Equinox chastised. "Do you want to get fat?"

Solstice put a second piece of cake on her tray. "Yeah, well, you eat too little." She gestured to the half-sandwich and salad on her friend's tray. "Do you want to pass out?"

Equinox rolled her eyes as the two walked over to their table with the Alphas.

"So, what ya' got to show us?" Shelby asked the minute they sat down.

Solstice smiled. "You guys all know the thing that's happening next week, correct?"

"You mean the Hunt, I presume," Wing said.

"Precisely. And from this moment forth, I ban that word from this table," Solstice replied, taking out her Blackbox.

"Ban? For what reason?" Otto questioned, taking Solstice's Blackbox when she placed it on the table.

Equinox poked at her food. "She's paranoid about getting in trouble for it."

"You call it paranoia. I call it not knowing exactly when I will be caught," Solstice proclaimed.

"You left evidence where you got this information from?" Laura said worryingly.

"I doubt it. I only used the Professor's computer and Equinox put a bug in Nero's office," Solstice said simply as she continued to eat.

Everyone at the table looked up sharply, save for Equinox who merely sighed.

"This is why I told you guys to back out when you had the chance," Equinox muttered.

"Are you insane?!" Laura exclaimed. "Where did you ever get the idea to do something like that?"

Solstice raised an eyebrow. "My brain. Duh. Equinox reluctantly helped a bit."

Equinox glared. "This is a foolish and horribly tricky plan. You always manage to come up with the least thought out and most dangerous ideas."

Otto, who had not been paying any attention to the conversation, was scanning through the files on Solstice's Blackbox for the information she was talking about. Most seemed fairly normal: class schedules, a planner, and interactive textbooks. In short, it gave the impression of lacking anything of importance. Then he stumbled across an oddly named file that was wrapped in rather clumsy amateur encryptions. With a slight tilt of his head, he mentally reached out and swiped away the security measures to open the file. After a few seconds of reading, Otto looked up.

"Are you one-hundred percent positive about this information?" Otto asked Solstice.

She snapped her fingers and took her Blackbox back. "You bet cha'."

"Well, what is it? C'mon guys, we wanna know too," Shelby said.

Equinox pushed her tray of food away. "It's the location of the word-Solstice-has-forbidden."

Solstice grinned. "And something else to level the playing field. The coordinates and passcode to get in an abandoned Ast-" Equinox kicked her under the table.

She stopped mid-sentence, to rephrase her words in such a way that would not reveal too much. It was considered a priority in Solstice's and Equinox's minds to keep as much of their past a secret as possible, unless it was in their favor, of course. And this was one of those times when a half-truth was more in their favor than the whole.

Equinox continued. "It's an abandoned underground bunker used by – some associates of ours. I don't think they will mind if we borrow it during this exercise."

"How did you manage to figure this out?" Laura said.

"It was _not _easy, that's for sure," Solstice said. "There's this . . . thing that belongs to me and it contains some very sensitive material. Most of it is password protected and such, so a certain member of the faculty, whose full title escapes me-"

"Professor Pike," Equinox added in.

"Right. That guy was working to unlock those files and I heard from some SciTechs that I may or may not be blackmailing, that he was able to get a few. One of those being the locations of all the bunkers our associates use. It just so happens that during today's assembly, I found myself in front of his computer and took a copy of that information," Solstice explained happily, like a little kid who had managed to steal all the treats from the cookie jar without getting caught by their mother. "And _**I **_definitely left no evidence behind at his desk. I don't know about Equinox and her part of this little endeavor, however."

Equinox frowned. "I am insulted by your lack of faith in me. It was of little challenge to sneak into his office during one of his classes and leave a listening device behind. That's how we found out where the thing-that-shall-not-be-named would be happening. He was discussing it with Raven."

Both of the girl's Blackboxes began ringing at once.

Solstice glanced at the ID and grimaced. "We are so dead."

"What is it?" Wing said.

"Nero and Raven want to see us," Equinox droned, placing her head on the table with a _thunk._

"Uh, Otto? Can you wipe my Blackbox clean before we go there?" Solstice asked. "I don't want to be caught red-handed. And I already committed all of this to memory."

"Sure," Otto answered, and with a quick trip into the virtual realm, deleted all the incriminating evidence.

Solstice muttered thanks and dragged Equinox away. After a bit of walking, the two were safely in the hall and away from any prying eyes. Solstice ran a hand through her hair, bits of black sticking up.

"I feel like we're really in above our heads this time," Equinox said, glancing at Solstice attempting to pat down her hair.

"Relax, just play dumb and we won't get caught," Solstice replied.

"Like you ever are playing dumb."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB?!"

* * *

**Review-guy: You thinking that this is in almost Mark Walden's style makes me really happy! *claps hands excitedly and does awkward party dance* Maybe I secretly am Mark Walden. Not really. Otto and Co' will be included more in the upcoming chapters when they go on the Hunt. I don't use them too much because I feel like I don't have their distinct speech patterns down. But I'm working on it. And Number One is still alive during the Hunt because I like throwing chronological order to my sharks to eat. :) This fanfic doesn't really follow any order that the books do. I hope I've answered all your questions!**

**Alpha Infinity: You could have walked down the hall to tell me this. I thank you for the review.**


	46. Chapter 46

"_**A writer never gets a vacation. For a writer, life is either writing or thinking about writing."**_

**Arg, I spent way too much time writing this. TAT**

**Guest reply is on the bottom. :)**

* * *

"So, how's your day going?" Solstice asked, all cheeky smile and false ignorance.

Solstice and Equinox eventually dragged themselves to Nero's office after Solstice had gotten them 'lost' and the door to Nero's office wouldn't 'open'.

After the two sat down, Nero opened a drawer and pulled out the bug Equinox had placed in his office only a few days ago. Small and barely the size of a fingernail, Equinox was surprised he found it at all.

"Miss Solstice, what is this?" Nero asked.

"Why do you assume that I know what it is? It might have not have been me, for all you know. As I understand, Malpense was a pretty popular character before I was ever here.***** So, what is this? Pick on the teenage mutant day?" Solstice ranted, casting a glance at a suspicious shadow lingering in the edge of her peripheral vision.

Equinox shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "For the love of . . . Just answer the question."

Solstice regarded the object with blatant boredom, even though her mind was throwing the statistics about the range, model, and extras that certain covert listening device was equipped with. "I'm going to go with: _shiny_."

"I did not ask for a description, Miss Solstice," Nero glowered. "Now, do you know what this is or not?"

"I imagine that she does, considering that I taught this no less than a week ago," Raven said, finally detaching herself from the shadows. "Did you really think that I could be deceived with a simple textbook technique such as hiding a listening device under a desk?"

"Wait, just hold up the phone a minute. If you found it, Miss Raven, then I'm sure Schoolteach' had a great view." and with that scathing remark, Solstice flew out of her chair and dashed out of the office so fast that she left skid marks on the edge of the door frame where she kicked off.

Everyone, save for Equinox, in the office turned the brightest shade of red humanly possible, and lacked the words to speak.

"I - I." Equinox cleared her throat and stared down at the floor. "I would like thoroughly apologize for the actions of my partner. It was an inappropriate and unprofessional statement and was a wild accusation." It had a sort of worn out sound, as if Equinox had been forced to repeat it numerous times due to Solstice's absolute lack of verbal filter.

"No, no, it's not as though you said it yourself, Miss Equinox," Nero replied. "However, please inform her that I would like to have a discussion with her later."

"Yes, Sir," Equinox said meekly.

"Dismissed."

Equinox happily left, thinking of all the possible ways she could slam Solstice's face into a wall and make it look like an accident.

* * *

**One week and several Solstice related detentions later.**

"Yes! We finally get to go on the Hunt!" Solstice cheered amidst a crowd of nervous looking Alphas in the Hangar Bay, whom were all anxiously waiting for their names to be called to board a Shroud.

"My excitement is without fathom," Equinox drawled. "I wonder how many detentions you will be able to tally up before we even reach the site."

Solstice ruffled her friend's hair. "Oh, cheer up. Don't act like you're bored of this."

"Yes, I've always wanted to run around with you and a bunch of others through an unknown location with Miss Raven and G.L.O.V.E. agents chasing after us." Equinox rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine a better way to spend the next twenty some odd hours. Really."

After a quick look around, Solstice lowered her voice. "Don't worry. If this all goes to plan, it will be quite the exciting trip. Have a little faith in me."

"Such a laugh, you are. Is this a game to you?" Equinox questioned, adjusting the small survival pack on her back.

Solstice smiled wickedly. "Of course, after all, life is just a game."

* * *

**Review-guy: IT SHALL BE BROUGHT! XD**

**(1) Alpha Infinity's, not mine.**


End file.
